New Chance
by Uzumaki Dendi
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto uzumaki dan Sasuke uchiha, titisan Ashura dan Indra yang merupakan anak dari Rikudou reka berdua melawan Kaguya otsutsuki yang merupakan ibu dari Rikudou. Tetapi, mereka kalah Kaguya melempar Godoudama yang sangat besar kearah mereka. Dan setelah Naruto dan Sasuke mati, mereka bertemu rikudoudou dan kembali ke masa lalu dengan salah satu jurus Rikudou</html>
1. Chapter 1

New Chance By Uzumaki Dendi

Chapter 1 : Back To The Past

Kalah, itulah yang dialami oleh seluruh aliansi. Sebelumnya, seluruh aliansi telah terjebak oleh Mugen Tsuki No Me yang dilakukan oleh Madara Uchiha. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Sakura yang tidak terjebak oleh Mugen Tsuki No Me pun berusaha melawan Madara. Tetapi, ternyata Madara hanya diperalat oleh ornag yang dia kira adalah bawahanya, yaitu Zetsu hitam. Madara yang tidak menganggap Zetsu hitam adalah musuhpun lengah dan Zetsu hitam menusuknya dari belakang untuk membangkitkan ibunya yang bernama Kaguya Ootsutsuki yang juga merupakan ibu dari Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau juga yang diketahui Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai ibu dari Rikkudou Sennin.

Kaguya yang bangkit lansung bertarung dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan yan lainnya di dimensi miliknya. Pada akhitnya Kaguya membuat Godoudama yang sangat besar dan melemparkannya kea rah Naruto dan yang lainnya. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura , dan Kakashi yang terkejut tidak bisa menghindar dan Godoudama itupun tepat mengeai ereka dan mereka mati seketika. Kaguya pun kembali menjadi Dewanya para Sinobi tanpa ada yang bisa megalahkannya karena semua yang terjebak oleh Mugen Tsuki No Me akan berubah menjadi zetsu putih.

~~~~~~~~ New Chance~~~~~~~~

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rikkudou Sennin saat ini sedang berada di tempat yang serba putih.

"Kalian ternyata gagal menyelamatkan dunia kalian ya " ucap Rikkudou Sennin

"Ya, ternyata melawan Kaguya memang sangat menyusahkan " balas Naruto

"Hn, itu benar " kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Rikkudou

"Kami tidak tahu, apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan, Rikkudou jiji ?" jawab dan Tanya Naruto

"Hm, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu " balas Rikkudou

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mungkin aku bisa mengirim kalian ke masa lalu " jawab Rikkudou

"Apa maksudmu kau akan mengunakan suatu jurus ruang waktu begitu ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, itulah maksudku. Tapi itu terserah pada kalian " kata Rikkudou

"Apa maksudmu dengan terserah pada kami ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya

"Ya, apa maksudmu terserah pada kami ?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke

"Karena kemungkinan jurus ini berhasil hanya 25% " Jawab Rikudou

"Jadi apa yang akan terjadi kalau jurus ini tidak berhasil ?" ucap Naruto

"Kalian akan terjebak di dimensi antar waktu dan tidak akan bisa menuju ke akhirat ?" jelas Rikudou

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan duniaku. Bagaimana denganmu, Teme?" jawab Naruto dan langsung bertanya pada Sasuke

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Dobe. Aku ikut " jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan jurus itu. Dan kalian akan tetap bisa melakukan jurus yang saat ini bisa kalian lakukan. Tetapi, untuk Sasuke kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan Rinneganmu tidak akan bisa digunakan sampai kau berumur tiga belas tahun, dan juga Naruto, semua bijuu akan tertidur dan kau tidak akan bisa sampai menggunakan chakra mereka sampai kau juga berumur tiga belas tahun. Dan kalian jangan mengubah kejadia kejadian penting di dimensi kalian nanti. " ucap Rikudou

"Baiklah ayo lakukan jurus ini " Kata Naruto walau dengan berat hati karena tidak akan bertemu dengan partnernya selama beberapa tahun.

"Hn, ayo " Kata Sasuke

"Tapi sebelumnya, kalian tidak boleh memperlihatkan kekuatan kalian yang sebenarnya karena mungkin itu akan membuat kalian diincar oleh banyak orang " nasehat Rikudou

Rikudou pun melakukan handseal yang sangat rumit. Tidak lama setelah Rikudou selesai melakukan handseal, muncul portal di depannya.

"Cepatlah masuk dan kalian akan kembali ke masa dimana baru saja terjadi pembantaian klan Uchiha dan kalian akan bangun di rumah sakit" ucap Rikudou

"Baik, dan terimakasih Rikudou / jiji " Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam portal dan tidak lama setelah mereka masuk, portal langsung menutup dan terlihat Rikudou Sennin yang memudar menjadi cahaya.

~~~~~~~~ New Chance ~~~~~~~~~~

*Tempat Naruto*

Sekarang, dapat kita lihat Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sedang menunggu anak yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri yang sedang pingsan di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit konoha.

'Cepatlah bangun, Naruto. Maafkan jiji karena tidak bisa menolongmu saat kau disiksa oleh penduduk desa ' batin Hiruzen.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, terlihat Naruto yang menggerakkan tanggannya dan membuat Hiruzen terkejut. Naruto pun bangun dan melihat kearah Hiruzen yag terlihat senang karena Naruto sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Naruto, akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah beberapa hari kau pingsan " ucap Hiruzen .

"Eh, hehehe maaf ya Naru sudah membuat jiji khawatir " jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

'Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku bangun di rumah sakit ' batin Naruto.

"Jiji, apa Naru boleh keluar dari sini sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hiruzen.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus makan dulu bubur ini " jawab Hiruzen.

"Tapi jiji, Naru ingin ramen " ucap Naruto memelas.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus makan bubur ini " Hiruzen tidak menganggap permintaan Naruto.

"Ahhhhh, baiklah " kata Naruto karena dia tidak punya alasan lain lagi untuk menanggapi Hiruzen.

*Tempat Sasuke*

"Engh, dimana aku ?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Oh, aku baru ingat kalau aku berada di masa saat aku masih kecil' batin Sasuke setelah dia ingat di mana dia sekarang.

'Dimana si Dobe itu sekarang ?' batin Sasuke dan langsung bangun dan langsung pergi dari kamar tempat dia dirawat.

'Ah, itu dia ' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar lain dengan seseorang yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage. Sasuke pun langsung berlari kearah Naruto.

"Oy Dobe " Sasuke menyapa Naruto dari belakang membua Naruto melonjak karena terkejut.

"Uwah, Teme kau mengejutkanku " balas Naruto setelah tahu yang menyapanya/mengejutkannya adalah Sasuke.

"Ah, sepertinya aku masih ada pekerjaan di kantor, Naruto. Tidak apa apakan kalu aku meninggalkanmu ?" Tanya Hiruzen setelah melihat Sasuke datang menyapa Naruto seperti ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Tidak apa apa jiji, kan ada Sasuke yang menemaniku. Benarkan, Sasuke ?" ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, benar. Aku akan menjamin kalau dia membuat kekacauan aku akan menangkapnya " balas Sasuke dengan nada yang datar.

"Oy, kau ini seperti bisa menangkapku " ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sasuke

"Aku memang bisa dengan mudah menangkap mu, Dobe " balas Sasuke

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mengejarku dan berusaha menangkapku ?" ajak Naruto

"Apa untungnya bagiku ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin+ketus

"Huh, ngomong saja kalau kau tidak bisa menangkapku ?" Naruto mengejek Sasuke kembali dan itu membuat Sasuke cukup kesal dan langsung berusaha menangkap Naruto. Tapi, Naruto langsung melompat ke jendela yang ada didekatnya dan langsung berlari menghindar dari Sasuke yang mengejarnya. Hiruzen yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyu dan langsung shunshin kekantornya.

~~~~~~~~~New Chance~~~~~~~~~~~

*Daerah Danau*

"Hah… hah… hah… kau ternyata cukup hebat bisa menangkapku, Teme " ucap Naruto yang saait ini sedang duduk di dekat danau.

"Hn, itu karena kau yang bodoh, Dobe " ucap Sasuke sambil mengejek Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak menanggapi ejekannya.

"Dobe,apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kita harus berlatih jurus jurus yang belum kita kuasai sebelum Perang Dunia terjadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kita bisa berlatih dimana " jawab Naruto

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya. Kalau untuk tempat latihan, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih di hutan kematian ?" usul Sasuke

"Ok, mulai besok kita akan berlatih di hutan kematian " Naruto menyetujui usulan Sasuke untuk tempat latihan mereka

TBC

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Yosh, ini fic pertama saya dan fic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang telah saya baca. Di fic ini saya membuat bukan Naruto saja yang kembali ke masa lalu tetapi dengan Sasuke setelah kalah dari Kaguya di PDS 4. Karena dari semua fic time travelling yang pernah saya baca, biasanya hanya Naruto yang kembali ke masa lalu. Di chapter pertama, saya menceritakan tentang bagaimana kekalahan Naruto, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya di PDS 4, dan juga awal dari hidup baru Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mungkin itu saja untuk chap pertama dari fic saya ini. Mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan. Dan saya minta saran dari senpai yang membaca fic saya. Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic saya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Practice Battle, Gennin Exam, And Team Seven

Saat ini,dapat kita lihat dua orang bocah yang sedang berada di pinggir danau. Bocah yang pertama memiliki ciri ciri berambut kuning jabrig, bermata biru, dan diwajahnya ada sesuatu yang seperti kumis kucing. Sedangkan bocah yang kedua berciri ciri berambut hitam dengan bentuk yang seperti pantat ayam, bermata hitam. Ya, mereka berdua adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke baru selesai berlatih.

"Dobe, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, aku bosan kalau berlatih tanpa mencari hiburan " Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Teme " Balas Naruto.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan. Aku sudah lapar " Sasuke memberikan usul karena memang setelah latihan mereka belum makan apapun.

"Hm, boleh juga " jawab Naruto

"Kalu begitu bagaimana kalu kita ke Ichiraku ?"

"Baiklah, ayo "

Mereka pun berangkat menuju Ichiraku untuk makan siang. Setelah mereka sampai, Naruto langsung memesan ramen.

"Jiji, aku pesan miso ramen " Ucap Naruto

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto. Baiklah aku akan buatkan. Dan kau pesan apa Sasuke ?" Jawab Teuchi dan bertanya kepada Sasuke dia memesan apa. Ya, Teuchi sudah mengenal Sasuke karena akhir akhir ini Sasuke dan Naruto sering membeli ramen dengan Naruto.

"Hn, aku sama dengan si Dobe " Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar " Teuchi pun membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya, itulah keseharian Naruto dan Sasuke setelah kembali ke masa lalu. Mereka berlatih setiap hari dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya bersama sama.

6 tahun kemudian

Terlihat disuatu hutan dua orang bocah yang akan menginjak remaja sedang berlatih tanding. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu " Sasuke langsung menembakan bola api dari mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan melakukan salah satu jurusnya.

"Suiton : Suijinheki No Jutsu" terlihat Naruto membuat air dari udara didepannya dan menahan serangan Sasuke. Benturan dua jurus yang berlawanan itu pun langsung membuat tempat pertandingan di penuhi oleh asap. Sasuke yang melihat asap memenuhi tempat pertarungan, langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melesat kearah Naruto . Naruto yang merasakan bahaya dari depannya langsung menahan serangan Sasuke dengan menyilangkan tangannya . Sasuke yang serangannya ditahan langsung berusaha mengait kaki Naruto. Naruto pun langsung melompat ke pohon yang ada didekatnya dan langsung mengalirkan chakra angginnya ke Kunainya dan langsung melemparkannya.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " Ucap Naruto. Dan kunai yang tadi dilempar Naruto pun menjadi banyak dan mengarah kearah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari kunai yang Naruto lemparkan. Sasuke yang sudah mendarat langsung membuat handseal dan menembakan jurusnya.

"Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu " Setelah itu terlihat api yang keluar dari mulut Sasukemenjadi berbentuk seperti naga dan langsung mengarah kea rah Naruto. Naruto pun melakukan jurusnya.

"Fuuton : Kaze No Ryuu " Naruto pun menghembuskan angin dari mulutnya dan langsung membentuk Naga. Naga angin buatan Naruto dan naga api buatan Sasuke pun beradu dan sepertinya hokum yang menyatakan angina malah akan membuat api menjadi lebih besar tidak bekerja saat ini. Buktinya, setelah naga angin Naruto dan naga api Sasuke beradu naga api Sasuke langsung menghilang, Begitu juga dengan naga angin Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung beradu taijutsu sampai tenaga mereka hampir habis. Saat tenaga mereka sudah sedikit lagi, mereka langsung melakukan salah satu jurus andalan mereka. Ya, jurus yang menjadi andalan mereka adalah Rasengan dan Chidori. Setelah jurus mereka siap, mereka langsung berlari dan mengadukan jurus mereka.

"Rasengan/Chidori " Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan saat jurus mereka beradu. Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi ledakan ledakan yang cukup besar untuk melemparkan mereka ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa pohon. Walupun begitu, mereka masih bisa berdiri dan langsung beristirahat bebrapa saat di bawah pohon.

"Teme, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah berlatih tanding denganmu hari ini, lagipula besok kita juga akan melakukan ujian untuk menjadi genin walaupun aku yakin kalau kita akan melewatinya dengan mudah " Ucap Naruto

"Hn, ayo. Tapi bagaimana kalu kita ke Ichiraku dulu. Aku lapar " Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo "

"Ayo "

Setelah mereka kembali ke masa lalu, Sasuke menjadi tidak terlalu dingin lagi terhadap Naruto. Tapi, terhadap orang lain dia masih belum terlalu ramah. Setelah mereka selesai dengan makan ramennya, mereka pun berpisah karena jalan meuju kerumah mereka berbeda. Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang pun ingat kalau dirinya akan membeli beberapa peralatan ninja. Naruto pun langsung menuju toko peralatan ninja yang ada didekatnya.

"Hm, aku membeli apa dulu ya ?" Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten

"Oh, Tenten. Aku sedang mencari baju dan beberapa senjata ninja yang aku butuhkan disini. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Jawab dan tanya Naruto

"Oh, begitu. Aku disini sedang menjaga toko ini. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini merupakan toko senjata keluargaku ?" jawab Tenten

"Oh, aku memang tidak tahu kalau ini toko keluargamu. Jadi, apakah kau bisa membantuku mencari senjata yang kuperlukan ?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa saja yang kau butuhkan ?"

"Aku butuh kunai bermata tiga, 10 shuriken, 20 kertas peledak, 15 kunai biasa, dan juga beberapa pasang pakaian "

"Baiklah. Dan kalau pakaian kau cari saja diruangan itu " Ucap Tenten sambil menunjk sebuah ruangan.

"Baiklah " Jawab Naruto

Skip Time

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto memilih baju, Naruto pun keluar sambil membawa 5 baju berwarna putih dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakangnya dan 5 baju ninja berwarna biru. Naruto pun menuju kasir untuk membayar semua yang dia beli.

"Ini, Tenten " Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan baju baju yang dia pilih

"Hm, kau hebat juga dalam memilih baju. Naruto, kunai bermata tiga yang kau minta hanya ada 10. Apakah tida apa apa ?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak apa apa. Jadi berapa semua ini ?"

"Kunai bermata tiga berharga 10.000 Ryo, Shuriken 5.000 Ryo, Kertas peledak 4.000 Ryo, Kunai 7.500 dan pakaian yang kau beli satu pasangnya berharga 15.000 jadi, semuanya berjumlah 101.500 Ryo, karena yang kau beli banyak kau harus membayar 100.000 Ryo saja "

"Baiklah, ini uangnya " Jawab Naruto dan langsung pergi dari toko itu meninggalkan Tenten yang menjaga kembali tokonya

Skip Time Keesokan Harinya Di Akademi

Saat ini, terlihat di sebuah kelas di akademi ninja yang ada dikonoha sedang ribut karena akan ada ujian untuk menentukan mereka menjadi genin atau tidak. Tiba tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke muncul dari pintu. Naruto memakai baju yang baru dibelinya kemarin dengan bajunya yang dibukakan sedikit diatasnya. Sedangkan Sasuke juga menggenakan hitam dan celana pendek yang juga berwarna hitam (yang Sasuke pakai saat ujian Chunnin ). Semua yang ada disana terdiam melihat Naruto yang berpakaian tidak seperti biasanya

"Hei, apa kau memang benar Naruto ?" Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto

"Oh, ayolah Kiba, siapa lagi anak yang punya rambut kuning di akademi ini ?" Jawab Naruto. Semua perempuan yang ada di kelas itu pun langsung berteriak dan langsung mendekati Naruto.

"KYAAA, TERNYATA KAU TAMPAN JUGA NARUTO KUN " Teriak semua perempuan yang mengelilinginya.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHHH, SASUKE TOLONG AKU " Teriak Naruto yang dikejar oleh FG dadakannya. Tapi, itu semua langsung berhenti saat Iruka masuk ke kelas itu dan langsung menyuruh mereka yang ada dikelas agar segera kelapangan untuk memulai ujian.

Skip Time Di Lapangan

"Baiklah, ujiannya adalah melempar shuriken dan kunai kearah target, melakukan bunshin, kawarimi, henge, dan satu jurus yang kalian ketahui " Jelas Iruka

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan ? Kalau tidak ada kita mulai saja ujiannya " Ucap Iruka

Skip Time Giliran Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke " Panggil Iruka

Sasuke pun maju kedepan dengan diiringi oleh teriakan FGnya . Sasuke pun mengambil Shuriken dan Kunai dan langsung dilempar kearah target. Shuriken dan Kunai yang dilempar Sasuke mengenai tepat di tengah target. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung melakukan Kagebunshin, Kawarimi, dan Henge dengan sangat baik. Saat ujian mengeluarkan satu jurusnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus "Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu" Yang membuat Sasuke mendapat nilai yang sempurna.

"Kalahkan itu, Dobe " Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto

"Lihat saja nanti, Teme " Balas Naruto dengan berbisik juga

"Uzumaki Naruto " Panggil Iruka

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil pun maju kedepan disertai cemoohan para lelaki karena Naruto diketahui oleh mereka sebagai Deadlast di akademi dan juga teriakan FG dadakannya. Naruto mengambil Kunai dan Shuriken dan melempar semuanya kearah papan target dan semuanya mengenai tepat di tengah papan target kecuali Sasuke yang tahu tentang kemampuan Naruto. Semua yang melihat itupun terkejut karena Naruto bisa mengenai Papan target tepat ditengahnya. Kemudian Naruto melakukan Tajuu Kagebunshin yang membuat lapangan penuh dan sekali lagi berhasil membuat semua kembali terkejut. Naruto pun melakukan Kawarimi dengan baik dan Hengenya meniru Yondaime Hokage, yang membuat semuanya kembali terkejut karena Naruto bisa meniru rupa Yondaime dengan baik. Saat mengeluarkan jurusnya, Naruto mengeluarkan jurus ciptaannya sendiri yaitu "Fuuton : Kaze No Tsubasa " yang dapat membuat sayap dibelakangnya dan kembali membuat semua terkejut.

"Baiklah, besok kalian kembali lagi kesini untuk pembagian team dan pengumuman Siapa yang menjadi ROTY. Silahkan pulang" Kata Iruka

Skip Time Pembagian Team

Terlihat di suatu kelas yang sangat ramai karena mereka membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY dan siapa saja yang akan menjadi teman di team mereka. Tapi, mereka semua langsung diam saat Iruka masuk ke kelas.

"Baiklah anak anak, yang menjadi ROTY adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Iruka yang membuat hampir seluruh kelas menjadi ramai karena mereka tidak setuju Naruto menjadi ROTY. Iruka pun langsung menyuruh mereka diam dan memberi penjelasan singkat kenapa Naruto menjadi ROTY.

"Baiklah, untuk team akan dibagikan Sekarang " Ucap Iruka

"Baiklah, Team satu ….

Skip Time

"Team tujuh Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sakura Haruno dengan jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi " Ucapan Iruka langsung membuat Sakura berteriak senang karena bisa seteam dengan Sasuke dan Naruto

"Team delapan Inuzuka Kiba, Shino Aburame, dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuuhi"

"Karena team Sembilan masih aktif kita lewati saja. Team sepuluh Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, dan Akimichi Chouji dengan jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma "

"Sensei, Kenapa aku seteam dengan dua orang pemalas ini sedangkan Sakura seteam dengan Naruto kun dan Sasuke kun ?" Tanya Ino

"Itu karena mereka memang jodohku, Ino " Jawab Sakura

"Sudah sudah, semua ini merupakan keputusan Hokage Sama dan tidak bisa ditentang " Ucap Iruka melerai Ino dan Sakura

"Baiklah kalian sekarang hanya perlu menunggu jounin pembimbing kalian. Selamat bertemu lagi nanti " Kata Iruka

Skip Time

Saat ini terlihat Team tujuh sedang berada diatap setelah menunggu Sensei mereka dan setelah sensei mereka dating, mereka langsung disuruh keatap.

"Baiklah hari ini kita hanya akan melakukan perkenalan diri, Dimulai dari aku. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai kalian belum cukup umur, yang tidak kusukai kalian tidak perlu tahu, hobiku kalian tidak perlu tahu, cita citaku belum kupikirkan " Ucap Kakashi membuat Sakura Sweatdrop.

'Dia hanya memberitahukan namanya saja ?' Batin Sakura

'Heh, dia tidak berubah ' Batin Naruto dan Sasuke

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kau " Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang kusukai, kyaaaa (teriak Sakura sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke)

Yang tidak kusukai Ino pig, hobiku memasak, cita citaku, Kyaaaaaa(teriak Sakura sambil melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke)" Ucap + teriak Sakura

'Dasar FG ' Batin kakashi

"Baiklah, selanjutnya kau " Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Hn, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusukai berlatih tanding dengan Naruto, yang tidak kusukai kesendirian, hobiku berlatih jurus jurus baru ,cita citaku membersihkan nama uchiha dan membawa pulang "dia" " Kata Sasuke

'Hm, dia sudah berubah ' batin Kakashi

"Selanjutnya kau " Sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, yang kusukai berlatih tanding dengan Sasuke, yang tidak kusukai kesendirian, peperangan, dan penjahat, hobiku sama dengan Sasuke cita citaku menjadi Hokage terhebat " Kata Naruto

'Hm, menarik menarik ' batin Kakashi

"Baiklah, besok kalian datanglah ke Training Ground 7 dan jangan sarapan atau kalian akan kembali memuntahkannya " kata Kakashi

'Heh, aku tidak akan kena dua kali ' batin Naruto dan Sasuke

'Seberat apa ujiannya ?' batin Sakura

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di Training Ground 7 " Kakashi pun langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya. Naruto dan Sasuke juga langsung shunsin ke rumah masing masing tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura. Sakura yang ditinggalkanpun pulang dengan wajah yang murung.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Pasti ada yang penasaran kan kenapa Naruto bisa menggunakan Suiton ? Itu saya sengaja karena Suiton merupakan salah satu elemen yang dimiliki Isobu. Yap, di chapter ini para bijuu sedah bangkit tapi belum saya perlihatkan. Tapi, Naruto tidak akan terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan para bijuu karena akan menundang kecurigaan kalau bijuu ada 2. Dan juga Naruto disini akan aku buat menjadi pengguna elemen angin terkuat. Dan chapter depan adalah survival battle team tujuh dan juga misi pertama mereka.

Yosh saatnya membaca review :

Q : Maaf sblmnya tp knp harus selalu hutan kematian yg d jdikn t4 latihan?  
>hampir smua ffn klu mlih t4 brltih hutan kmatian, jd agak mainstream...<br>knp tdk d rmh sasuke?  
>kn t4ny jg aman..<br>tp crita ini mnarik, krn yg d krm ke msalalu bkn cma naruto tp jg sasuke..

A : ya, untuk tempat latihan saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. mau dimana pun asal mereka latihan tidak apa apa. kalau untuk dir rumah Sasuke saya agak lupa tempatnya, karena video Naruto saya tidak dari awal. dan terimakasih karena telah menyebut cerita ini menarik.

Q : apa cerita ini mempunya pair?  
>klo ada apa pair nya?<br>oke jangan sampai di discontinue ya...!

A : untuk pair saya belum memikirkannya. dan masalah discontinue akan saya usahakan. anda tahu kan gimana kurikulum sekarang ?

Q : oke lanjut thor,  
>pairnya naruhina n sasusaku<p>

A : untuk pair lihat saja nanti

Q : Prolog nya cukup bagus  
>di tnggu aja lnjutannya<p>

A : oke, terimakasih

Q : Lanjut Thor!

Update kilat ya

A : untuk update kilat akan saya usahakan, karena masalah pelajaran kurikulum yang sekarang gurunya pada "baik" banget, hehe

Q : Lanjut. Dan pastikan banyak mimik muka Shok MWAHAHAHAH HAHAAAH AHAHAHAH OHOK OHOK OHOK OOHHOOKK ehm sekian terima kasih

A : mungkin nanti akan diusahakan, hahaha

Jurus jurus :

Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu adalah jurus elemen api yang berbentuk bulat

Suiton : Sujinheki No Jutsu Adalah jurus elemen air yang membuat benteng dari air

Kunai Kage Bunshin adalah jurus yang membuat kunai atau Shuriken menjadi banyak

Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu adalah jurus elemen api yang berbentuk seperti Naga

Fuuton : Kaze No Ryuu hampir sama dengan Goryuuka tetapi dengan elemen angin

Rasengan adalah salah satu jurus andalan Naruto. Reader pasti sudah tahu

Chidori adalah salah satu jurus andalan Sasuke. Reader pasti sudah tahu

Fuuton : Kaze No Tsubasa adalah jurus yang sedikit saya tiru dari jurus yang ada di fic milik Galerians senpai yang berjudul The Tale Of The Radiant Sun

Dan terimakasih untuk review kalian, ketemu lagi chap depan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Team Seven Test And Someone In Mindscape

Saat ini, terlihat di suatu apartemen yang ada di Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto pun bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mengenakan pakainnya. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Naruto pun lagsung pergi ke kedai Ichiraku untuk sarapan. Setelah sampai di Ichiraku, Naruto pun langsung memesan dan menunggu pesanannya. Setelah pesanannya datang, Naruto langsung memakan ramennya dengan lahapnya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ramen, Naruto pun membayar dan berjalan kearah training ground. Saat diperjalanan, Naruto membeli beberapa Onigiri untuk diamakan di training ground. Setelah sampai di training ground, Naruto dapat melihat kalau disana sudah ada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ohayou, Teme, Sakura chan " ucap Naruto menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hn, kau lama sekali, Dobe " balas Sasuke

"Ohayou, Naruto kun " balas Sakura

"Apa kalian sudah makan ?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan Onigiri yang dibelinya tadi

"Bukankah sensei melarang kita untuk makan ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn, sudahlah makan saja Sakura " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil satu Onigiri

"Benar kata Sasuke, Sakura chan. Lagipula sensei kan tidak ada disini " Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, aku minta satu " Kata Sakura yang memang sudah lapar dari tadi.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian

"Hah, kemana sih sensei ? dari tadi belum kesini juga " Ucap Sakura yang bosan menunggu Kakashi. Tiba tiba, kakashi muncul dengan Shunsinnya

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi di jalan aku kete-"

"Sudahlah sensei, alasan tidak bergunamu tidak akan berpengaruh apa apa. Lebih baik kalau kita langsung memulai tesnya " Kata Naruto memotong ucapan Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, Naruto " ucap Kakashi

"Tesnya adalah kalia perlu merebut lonceng yang ada padaku. Dan yang tidak mendapat lonceng akan dikembalikan ke akademi dan akan di ikat di tiang kayu yang ada disana sementara yang lainnya kalian sampai makan siang" kata Kakashi menjelaskan tentang tesnya sambil menunjuk tiang kayu dan menyimpan jaw weker di atasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai " ucap Kakashi dan langsung membuat semua muridnya melompat dan bersembunyi ke hutan yang ada dibelakang mereka.

'Hm, Naruto dan Sasuke cukup bagus dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka. Sementara Sakura, dia belum bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya . Baiklah, yang pertama kulumpuhkan adalah Sakura ' batin Kakashi

"Dimana ya Sasuke kun dan Naruto kun ?" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

"Mencari seseorang, Sakura ?" ucap Kakashi yang ada dibelakang Sakura. Sakura yang merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya langsung berbalik dan berusaha memukul Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya tapi ditahan oleh Kakashi dan Kakashi pun lagsung melompat ke belakang sambil membuat segel tangan.

"Genjutsu " Ucap Kakashi. Tiba tiba, di sekeliling Sakura muncul daun yang menghalangi pandangannya. Setelah daun daun itu menghilang, sakura melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Kakashi

"Kemana perginya Kakashi sensei ?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sa-saku-ra" terdengar suara sasuke dibelakang Sakura

"Sasuke kun, kaukah itu ? " Tanya Sakura pada suara itu. Tiba tiba, muncul Sasuke yang mengendong Naruto dibelakangnya. Keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto cukup parah karena tubuh mereka tertusuk puluhan kunai dan shuriken. Sakura yang melihat itupun berteriak dan pingsan seketika

"KYAAAA " teriak sakura. Tiba tiba, muncul asap putih di belakang tubuh sakura yang pingsan. Dan setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihat Kakashi yang sweatdroped

'Dasar FG ' batin Kakashi. Setelah itu, Kakashi pun kembali bershunsin ke lapangan dan terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menuggunya dari tadi.

"Yo, sensei. Sensei kemana saja, kami sudah bosan menunggumu " ucap Naruto

"Hm, jadi dari tadi kalian ada disini ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Yap, dan bisakah kita mulai pertarunggannya ?" Jawab Naruto

"baiklah, ayo "

Dan dengan itu, Naruto berlari kearah Kakashi dan memukul Kakashi di sebelah kanan kepalanya. Tapi, Kakashi dapat menghindar dari pukulan Naruto dengan cara menunduk. Sasuke yang tidak ingin ketinggalan langsung menyerang Kakashi dari depan dengan cara menendang Kakashi di perutnya. Kakashi yang baru saja menghindar dari serangan Naruto tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena serangan Sasuke dan terlempar beberapa meter.

'Uh, tendangannya keras sekali. Apa dia menggunakan chakra saat menedangku ?' batin Kakashi bertanya

"Ayolah sensei, masa baru sekali serang saja kau sudah kena, apa kau tidak serius ?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke. Sensei akan serius sekarang " ucap Kakashi sambil membuka penutup matanya dan memperlihatkan Sharingannya

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, sensei. Karena kami tidak akan mudah dikalahkan " Ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah dengan Kakashi juga langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya terkejut

'Apa, jadi dia sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya ? dan juga Sharingannya telah bertomoe tiga' batin Kakashi terkejut. Sasuke pun menyerang Kakashi dengan jurus apinya.

"Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu " teriak Sasuke. Kakashi yang tidak ingin terbakar langsung mengunakan jurus pelindung elemen tanah.

"Doton : Doryuuheki " Ucap Kakashi. Dan tiba tiba di depan Kakashi berdiri tembok dari tanah yang menghalangi serangan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat Kakashi bertahan berlari dan muncul di samping Kakashi dan menendang Kakashi di kepalanya. Kakashi yang merupakan jounin yang terlatih bisa menahan serangan Naruto dengan tangannya. Tetapi, karena Naruto menggunakan chakra saat menendang Kakashi, Kakashi menjadi terlempar kembali.

'Uh, Naruto tidak menggunakan chakra untuk memperkuat tendangganya. Tapi, ini sangat menyakitkan. Apakah Sasuke tadi juga tidak menggunakan chakra ? Kalu iya, Sebenarnya seberapa kuat mereka berdua ?' Batin Kakashi

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi bangkit kembali langsung mengambil Kunai dan setelah mengalirkan chakra angin pada kunainya, Naruto langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang baru bangun terkejut dan melompat ke sebelah kiri. Kakashi yang berhasil menghindar langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan menendangnya dari depan. Naruto yang siaga langsung melompat ke atas untuk menghindari serangan Kakashi. Saat masih melompat, Naruto melakukan handseal sebuah jurus.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " Teriak Naruto. Tiba tiba, seluruh lapangan tertutupi oleh asap putih. Setelah asapnya menghilang, Kakashi kembali terkejut karena dirinya dikepung oleh ribuan bunshin Naruto. Beberapa bunshin Naruto menyerang Kakashi dari semua arah. Kakashi yang merasa kalau melawan dirinya akan kalah, Kakashi pun langsung shunsin ke sebuah pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Berusaha menghindar heh, sensei ?" tanya suara seseorang yang ada didekat Kakashi. Kakashi yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon.

'Sejak kapan dia ada disana ? Oh, Sasuke setelah menyerangku tidak terlihat lagi dari tadi ' batin Kakashi

"Jadi kau dari tadi ada disini, Sasuke " tanya Kakashi

"Ya, sejak si Dobe menyerangmu aku pindah kesini untuk menyaksikan pertarungan tadi " jawab Sasuke dengan Sharingannya yang masih aktif

"Jadi, apa bisa kita lanjutkan ?" lanjutnya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi, Sasuke langsung menyerang Kakashi dengan jurus elemen apinya.

"Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu " ucap Sasuke sambil menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan api itu membentuk naga dan langsung menyerang Kakashi. Kakashi yang masih terkejut langsung menghindar dan melakukan handseal untuk membalas Sasuke.

"Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu " Ucap Kakashi setelah menyemburkan api dan api itu berbentuk seperti Goukakyou tetapi lebih kecil dan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Sasuke pun tidak sempat menghindar. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian tubuh Sasuke yang terkena Hosenka langsung berubah menjadi kayu.

'Kawarimi ? Sejak kapan ?' batin Kakashi terkejut

"Mencariku, sensei ?" ucap Sasuke yang muncul dibelakang Kakashi dan langsung memukul Kakashi di punggunnya. Kakashi yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena pukulan Sasuke dan terlempar ke tengah lapangan.

KKKKKRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"Yah, sepertinya waktu kalian habis dan kalian tidak mendapatkan loncengnya " Ucap Kakashi

"Apa kau yakin, sensei ?" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan lonceng yang ada ditanggannya.

"Apa ? kapan kau membawanya ?" tanya Kakashi terkejut sambil merogoh kantong kunainya dan dia tidak menemukan lonceng yang tadi ada disana

"Sebelum aku memukulmu tadi, sensei " Jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang baru sampai di tempat itu sambil menggendong Sakura yang masih pingsan, langsung menyapa mereka.

"Yo, sensei, Teme. Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu ?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, ya. Kau ketinggalan saat aku mengambil lonceng ini, Dobe " jawab Sasuke

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan lonceng itu sekarang ?" tanya Kakashi

"Hn, kau kira kami tidak tau maksud dari tes ini, sensei ?" Sasuke malah kembali bertanya

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kakashi pura pura tidak mengerti

"Kau membuat tes ini untuk menguji kekompakan kami kan, sensei ?" Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai

'Apa ? Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui tujuan tes ini ?' batin Kakashi terkejut

"oh, jadi kalian sudah tahu tujuan tes ini ?" kata Kakashi

"Yap, dari awal kami sudah tahu tujuan tes ini "Jawab Naruto

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui itu ?" tanya Kakashi yang masih terkejut

"Karena kami belum pernah mendengar ada team dengan dua orang anggota kecuali kalau anggota yang tidak ada itu mati " Jawab Sasuke

"Wah, aku terkesan dengan kalian berdua " ucap Kakashi

"Hn, jadi bagaimana sekarang ? Apa kami lulus ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah, Kalian lulus. Dan besok pagi kalian harus kesini lagi untuk melakukan misi pertama kalian. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura ?" Ucap Kakashi

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membawa Sakura pulang sensei " Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke kompak sambil tersenyum dan keduanya langsung pergi dengan Shunsin

"Sialan, mereka meniggalkanku " Ucap Kakashi dengan kesal. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Kakashi tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang menutup.

'Sensei , sepertinya sekarang anakmu sudah kuat ' batin Kakashi. Ya, Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang tahu siapa ayah Naruto, karena ayah Naruto merupakan senseinya.

'Ya, sepertinya aku harus membawa Sakura kerumahnya.' Batin Kakashi sambil menggendong Sakura dan Shunsin ke rumah Sakura dan mengatakan kepada orang tua Sakura kalau dia lulus dan besok harus berkumpul di Training Ground. Setelah membawa Sakura pulang, Kakashi langsung shunsin ke gedung hokage untuk meyampaikan tentang teamnya.

Gedung Hokage

"Team 7, lulus " Ucap Kakashi membuat semua jounin yang ada disana langsung melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut karena Kakashi sebelumnya belum pernah meluluskan teamnya.

"Hoi Kakashi, apa kau benar benar meluluskan teammu ?" Tanya orang berbaju hijau ketat dan berambut bob di sampingnya yang bernama Maito Guy

"Ya Kakashi, aku tidak percaya kalau ini adalah kau " Ucap orang yang suka sekali merokok yang bernama Sarutobi Asuma

"Owh ayolah, masa hanya karena aku yang meluluskan team ku sampai kalian tidak percaya lagi kepadaku " Ucap Kakashi

"Baiklah, selanjutnya " Ucap Sandaime

"Team 8, lulus" Ucap satu satunya jounin perempuan disana yang bernama Yuuhi Kurenai

"Team 10, lulus " Ucap Asuma

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai dan tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, kalian boleh pergi " Ucap Sandaime. Jounin jounin yang ada disana pun keluar kecuali Kakashi.

"Kakashi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Sandaime pada Kakashi

"Aku ingin bertanya, Sandaime sama " Jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" Tanya Sandaime

"Apakah Sandaime sama selama ini melatih Naruto ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya dan jawab Sandaime

"Tadi, saat aku mengetes mereka, Naruto seperti sudah sering berlatih dan juga kerjasamanya dengan Sasuke cukup baik untuk bisa mengalahkanku " Jawab Kakashi

"Apa ? Jadi kau tadi dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke ?" Ucap Sandaime terkejut

"Ya, walaupun tadi Naruto tidak menggunakan Ninjutsu, tapi taijutsunya sangat hebat. Bahkan, tadi aku sampai terlempar oleh tendangan Naruto. Tapi, dia tidak menggunakan chakra untuk memperkuat tendanggannya. Bahkan, aku harus menggunakan Sharingan untuk melawanmereka berdua. Sasuke juga sudah sangat kuat, terbukti tadi dia bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomenya dan juga menggunakan beberapa Ninjutsu elemen api " Jawab Kakashi panjang lebar membuat Sandaime terkejut

"Dan kau tetap kalah ?" Tanya Sandaime dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Hm, sepertinya saat ujian menjadi genin itu semuanya benar " Gumaman Sandaime dapat didengar Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi bertanya kembali

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat ujian genin, Sandaime sama ?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Saat itu, menurut semua pengawa ujian genin Naruto mengunakan jurus elemen angin yang bisa membuat sayap dan membuat Naruto bisa terbang " Jawaban Sandaime membuat Kakashi bergidig ngeri kalau kalau Naruto ataupun Sasuke melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sandaime sama " Ucap Kakashi dan Kakashi pun langsung shunsin meninggalkan Sandaime yang menatap keluar jendela dan bergumam

"Hm, sepertinya tida lama lagi aku akan pensiun " itulah gumaman Sandaime

Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang ada di danau yang tidak jauh dar komplek Uchiha. Mereka saat ini merasa sangat bosan. Tiba tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke merasa kalau kesadarannya tertarik dan langsung Tidak sadarkan diri

Mindscape

"Hai Naruto, Sasuke " Seru orang tua berambut putih dan bermata Rinnegan

"KAU… " ucap naruto dan Sasuke terkejut

TBC

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya sang author yang masih magang (Ditimpuk Sendal) hehehe. Inilah chapter ke tiga dari cerita saya. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang saya katakan di Author Note chapter dua karena kalau diteruskan Chapter ini akan sangat panajang. Jadi , untuk chapter ini cukup segini dulu karena untuk saya ini sudah panjang.

Jurus jurus :

Genjutsu adalah jurus untuk mengilusi lawan dan membuatnya melihat atau merasakan yang terjadi di dunia genjutsu

Doton : Doryuuheki adalah jurus untuk membuat dindind di depan pengguna untuk menghalangi serangan yang di arah kan kepadanya

Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu adalah jurus andalan Naruto saat masih bocah di canon yang membua ratusan atau bahkan ribuan bunshinnya

Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu adalah versi kecil dari Goukakyou dengan jumlah lebih banyak

Kawarimi adalah jurus untuk menukarkan pengunanya bertukar tempat dengan sesutau, contohnya kayu

Yosh, saatnya membalas review

Q : Ano , apakah Fic ini masih hangat ?  
>Kalo bisa jangan terlalu SkillFull Naru ama Suke nya Ya . Satu Lagi , kenapa pembantaian Uchiha Di skip ?<p>

A : Mungkin, kalau masalah skill saya mungkin akan tetap membuat SkillfullNaru dan Suke. kalau pembantaian Uchiha saya skip karena agar Sasuke tidak mengubah sejarah aslinya

Q : Crita ikut d canon dgn modifikasii narutp dan sasuke..  
>Bgusss<br>Tp Trlihat mainstream pda chapter ini  
>contoh: ttg fg naruto dan pmbelian prlengkpn senjata.<br>Oy soal kunai cabang tiga, knp ten2 isa tw ttg kunai tsb? pdhl hny satu org yg pake, n dia udh matii..  
>Bknny kunai tsb harus d psan lbih dulu ?<br>Kn gag smbrg org yg bwt...

A : Kalau tentang kunai bercabang tiga, saya membuat itu menjadi senjata yang mudah didapat. dan juga saya mengatakan kalau itu kunai cabang tiga, bukan kunai hirashin. kalau kunai hirashin sudah ada segel yang terpasang di gagangnya

Q : Di sni saya harap naruto bsa lbh peka trhadap hinata dan lbh mmprhatikan hinata di mana di msa lalu hinata trabaikan oleh dngn invasi oto dan suna, apakah hokage akan ttap mati

A : untuk keduanya ikuti saja alur ceritanya

Q : thoq, apa kaga ada fariasi baru rasengan ama chidori ?  
>Oke lanjut. . . . . .<p>

A : nanti ada, tapi belum terpikirkan oleh saya. apakah anda ada saran ?

Terimakasih buat yang udah review. Jumpa lagi di Chap berikutnya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : Meet Rikudou Again, New Weapon, And Someone From The Future

"KAU…." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ya, ini aku " Jawab orang itu

"Tapi, apa yang kaulakukan disini ? " Tanya Naruto pada orang itu

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal yang aku lupa katakan pada kalian sebelum kalian kukirim ke masa lalu " ya, orang yang ada di Mindscape Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Rikudou Sennin

"Dan apa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ibuku atau Kaguya dan Zetsu juga bisa menggunakan jurus ruang waktu " Jelas Rikudou dengan muka serius. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itupun terkejut

"Jadi, mereka bisa saja menemukan kami walaupun kita berada di waktu yang berbeda, begitu ?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut

"Ya mereka bisa melakukan itu, oleh karena itu kalian juga harus terus berlatih agar kalian siap kalau nanti nanti Ibu dan Zetsu menemukan kalian, karena saat aku berada di akhirat, aku melihat kalau Ibuku belum merasakan kalau kalian masih hidup dan aku kirim ke masa lalu. Tapi, cepat atau lambat Ibu pasti menemukan kalian " Jelas Rikudou

"Hn, baiklah kami akan melakukan sesuatu agar kekalahan tidak kami alami lagi. Dan apakah masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Rikudou ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kalian aku beri senjata yang dulu digunakan oleh Ashura dan Indra ?" Tawar Rikudou

"Baiklah, tapi senjata apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto

"Senjata itu adalah pedang, tapi pedang itu bukan pedang biasa karena pedang itu dibuat oleh aku sendiri dengan menggunakan sedikit chakra dari Ashura dan Indra. Jadi, senjata itu bisa kalian aliri chakra Ashura dan Indra yang aku berikan pada kalian dan pedang itu hampir tidak dapat dihancurkan kecuali oleh lawannya dan pedang pedang ini kalau dialiri chakra Ashura atau Indra akan bisa digunakan melawan pedang Susano'o. Nama pedang yang digunakan akan kuberikan pada Naruto adalah Akari No Tensa (Pedang Cahaya) dan yang akan kuberikan pada Sasuke adalah Kurai No Tensa (Pedang Kegelapan). Dan karena Naruto belum bisa menggunakan pedang, aku minta kau untuk mengajarinya saat tidak ada misi, Sasuke " Ucap Rikudou dan di depan Naruto dan Sasuke tiba tiba muncul dua pedang, yang muncul di depan Naruto yang mata pedangnya berwarna putih dan gagangnya berwarna hitam dengan lambang matahari, yang panjangnya hampir satu meter. Begitu juga dengan yang mucul di depan Sasuke. Hanya saja mata pedangnya berwarna hitam dan lambang yang ada di gagangnya adalah lambang bulan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih jiji " Ucap Naruto

"Dan sekarang kalian bisa keluar dari sini " Ucap Rikudou dengan nada yang agak mengusir

"Baiklah " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dan setelah itu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rikudou memudar menjadi serpihan cahaya

Mindscape Off

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke bangun, mereka merasakan ada sesuatu dipunggung mereka dan mereka tahu kalau itu adalah pedang yang diberikan Rikudou.

"Hei Dobe, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba kekuatan pedang ini ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu, Teme ? Aku kan belum bisa menggunakan pedang dan kau harusnya mengajari ku sekarang " Balas Naruto

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita memulainya sekarang ?" Tanya Sasuke. Dan hari itu ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke dipenuhi oleh suara pedang yang beradu.

Satu Bulan Kemudian

Saat ini, Naruto sudah lumayan dalam menggunakan pedangnya. Dan saat ini, Naruto sedang mencoba membuat gerakan Kenjutsu buatannya sendiri. Tapi, itu semua belum terwujud karena tiba tiba Sasuke muncul dan mengatakan kalau tim tujuh di panggil ke gedung Hokage untuk menjalankan misi. Dan saat itu juga Naruto dan Sasuke langsung shunsin ke gedung Hokage setelah Naruto menyimpan pedangnya di scroll yang selalu dibawanya. Karena kalau tidak disimpan di gulungan penyimpanan menurutnya akan mengundang kecurigaan karena bocah yang masih genin sudah membawa pedang dan pedangnya sangat panjang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Gedung Hokage

"Jiji, misi apa yang akan kau berikan kepada kami ?" tanya Naruto

"Dan aku harap bukan misi Rank D lagi " Lanjutnya

"Hn, aku setuju dengan dengan Dobe " Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Dan kalian sekarang akan aku beri misi Rank C yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi Rank B atau lebih tinggi " Ucap Sandaime

"Dan apa misinya, jiji ?" Tanya Naruto walaupun dia sudah tahu misi apa yang akan diberikan

"Misi kalian adalah melindungi seseorang untuk membangun jembatan dari seorang pengusaha bernama Gatou. Tazuna san, silahkan masuk " Panggil Sandaime kepada seseorang. Dan tidak lama kemudian terlihat seorang kakek kakek yang sedang mabuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan langsung menatap ke arah Naruto dan timnya.

"Apa mereka yang akan menjadi pengawalku ? aku berharap mereka tidak terbunuh " Ucap Tazuna

"Jaga ucapanmu pak tua. Kau tidak ingin ku bunuh kan ?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sedikit chakranya yang membuat Tazuna dan Sakura bergidik ngeri

"Baiklah, aku terima " Ucap Tazuna

"Baiklah, team 7 kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit untuk berkumpul di gerbang Konoha " Kata Kakashi

"Baik " Ucap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura kompak

30 Menit Kemudian

"Tumben kau tidak telat, sensei " Ucap Sakura

"Aku tidak akan telat kalau melakukan misi, Sakura " Balas Kakashi

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat " Lanjutnya

Diperjalanan, team tujuh dicegat oleh sekelompok bandit yang berjumlah lebih dari 50 orang. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung berkumpul di depan Tazuna untuk menjaganya

"Serahkan pak tua yang ada dibelakang kalian, shinobi Konoha " Ucap salah satu bandit yang sepertinya adalah pimpinannya.

"Apa keuntungan kami memberikan Tazuna san kepada kalian ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kalian akan tetap hidup " Ucap orang tadi

"Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu/ Fuuton: Daitoppa " Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Bola api yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke menjadi lebih besar setelah mengenai jurus Daitoppa Naruto. Para bandit yang terkejut banyak yang tidak sempat menghindar. Bandit bandit yang selamat hanyalah 20 orang termasuk pimpinannya

"Kurang ajar kalian bocah. Serang mereka " Ucap pemimpin bandit tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka mengambil kunai dari kantong senjata mereka. Setelah mereka mengalirkan chakra mereka ke kunai itu, mereka langsung melemparkan kunai itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Setelah melempar kunai tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan handseal dan meneriakka jurus mereka

"Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " Dan setelah itu, kunai yang mereka lempar menjadi sangat banyak. Para bandit yang melihat itu berusaha melindungi diri mereka menggunakan senjata yang mereka pegang. Tapi, karena kunai kunai itu di aliri chakra, senjata mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kunai tersebut dan senjata mereka terbelah menjadi dua. Para bandit itu pun langsung berteriak setelah terkena hujaman kunai Naruto dan Sasuke

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH " Teriak bandit bandit tadi. Sakura dan Tazuna yang baru melihat pembunuhan secara langsung didepannya terlihat mukanya yang sangat pucat. Kakashi yang terkejut dengan pembunuhan yang sangat cepat menurutnya kembali membatin  
>'Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kalian Naruto, Sasuke?' Batinnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.<p>

Skip Time

"Maaf ya, hanya sampai disini saja aku bisa mengantar kalian semua " Ucap Seseorang yang sedang berada di perahu

"Ya, tidak apa apa. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan kami " Balas Kakashi. Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan saat sedang berjalan, tiba tiba Kakashi memerintahkan semuanya merunduk

"MERUNDUK " Teriak Kakashi. Sakura dan Tazuna yang mendengar perintah itupun langsung merunduk. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke malah tenang tenang saja.

'Kena kalian ' Batin Seseorang yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto yang tidak menghindar malah menangkap pedang itu dan langsung saja diarahkannya ke tempat orang yang bersembunyi tadi

'APA ' Batin Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna dan Orang yang bersembunyi tadi. Orang itu pun menangkap pedang yang dilemparkan kearahnyadan langsung keluar dair tempat persembunyiannya

"Hebat juga kalian, bocah " Ucap Orang tadi

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Kirigakure No Kijin (Setan/Iblis Kirigakure) atau Momochi Zabuza " Ucap Naruto. Zabuza dan Kakashi pun terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui siapa orang itu

"Heh, ternyata kau tahu siapa aku " Ucap Zabuza

'Dari mana Naruto tahu Zabuza dan julukannya ?' Batin Kakashi

"Baiklah Zabuza. Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari scrollnya. Kakashi , Zabuza, dan Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan gulungan penyimpanan. Dan setelah pedangnya dikeluarkan, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Setelah pedang itu dikeluarkan, dapat dirasakan oleh semua yang ada disana kekuatan kegelapan keluar dari pedang itu. Semua yang ada disitu bergidik ngeri, kecuali Naruto

'Pedang apa itu ?' Batin semua yang ada disana

"Heh, baiklah bocah. Dan kalau kau kalah, kau harus memberikan pedang itu padaku " Ucap Zabuza dan langsung melesat kearah Sasuke sambil mengayunkan Kubirichou. Sasuke pun langsung menahan Kubirichou Zabuza dengan pedangnya sambil mengalirkan sangat sedikit chakranya. Saat kedua pedang tersebut beradu, pedang Zabuza retak hampir setengahnya. semua yang ada disitu kecuali Naruto terkejut melihat kekuatan pedang Sasuke

'APA, Kubirichou ku retak setengahnya hanya karena ditahan oleh pedang bocah tersebut ?' batin Zabuza

"Mau menyerah sebelum ku potong pedangmu menjadi dua, Zabuza ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Heh, kau kira aku hanya bisa menggunakan pedang ?" Jawab Zabuza sambil melakukan handseal

"Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu " Teriak Zabuza. Dan tidak lama kemudian muncul lah sebuah naga air dari sungai yang ada didekat mereka. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke dalam bahaya (menurutnya) akan berlari ke arah Sasuke sebelum ditahan oleh Naruto

"Jangan membantu Teme, sensei " Ucap Naruto

"Tapi Naruto, dia dalam baha- " Ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh ucapan Naruto

"Kau tidak ingat saat test itu, sensei ?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat Kakashi langsung ingat saat Naruto dan Sasuke setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu, Kakashi pun menjadi agak tenang.

Di tempat Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat hanya memandangi naga air tersebut dengan wajah datar. Saat naga air yang dibuat Zabuza melesat ke arahnya, Sasuke langsung membuat handseal dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya

"Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu " Teriaknya. Api yang disemburkan Sasuke pun membentuk naga. Naga api Sasuke yang lebih besar dari naga air milik Zabuza pun mengalahkan naga air Zabuza. Setelah kedua naga berbeda elemen tersebut beradu, tempat di sekitar mereka langsung ditutupi oleh asap. Sasuke yang itdak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan langsung berlari ke arah Zabuza dan menendang Zabuza di perutnya. Zabuza yang tidak siap pun terkena tendangan Sasuke dan terlempar ke arah pohon pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Saat Zabuza berhenti karena tertahan pohon yang kelima, Zabuza langsung pingsan karena ada seseorang yang melemparkan senbon ke tengkuknya.

"Terimakasih shinobi Konoha. Karena kalian aku bisa menangkapnya " ucap orang yang melemparkan senbon tadi dan langsung membawa Zabuza dari tempat itu. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke yang bisa mengalahkan Zabuza hanya dengan satu tendangan pun terkejut

'Seberapa kuat kau, Sasuke ?' batin Kakashi. Dan setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Skip Time Keesokan Paginya

"Kalian ingat saat aku mengalahkan Zabuza ?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

"Ya, dan kau sangat hebat saat itu, Sasuke kun " Ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Sasuke ?" Tanya Kakashi

"apa kau lupa sensei ? Cara kerja hunternin adalah membunuh orang ditempat dan untuk menukarkannya denga uang, hanya perlu membawa kepalanya saja " jelas Naruto. Kakashi yang mendengar itu pun baru teringat dengan cara kerja para hunternin. Sementara Sakura yang mendengar hanya perlu membawa kepalanya saja langsung mual.

"Jadi, menurut kalian orang yang membawa Zabuza adalah bawahannya, begitu ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ya, dan juga beberapa tahun kebelakang aku pernah membaca kalau ada titik tertentu untuk membuat orang mati suri " Ucap Sasuke

"Hm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita latihan. Melihat dari luka yang Zabuza dapatkan, sepertinya dia baru akan pulih sekitar satu minggu lagi " Ucap Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh muridnya.

Seminggu Kemudian

Saat ini, team tujuh sedang membantu Tazuna membangun jebatannya. Dan itu sepertinya harus terhenti karena tidak lama kemudian,muncul kabut yang mengelilingi jembatan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, Zabuza muncul dengan hunternin yang seminggu lalu menyelamatkannya dan juga dengan banyak anah buah banditnya. Kakashi pun langsung meyuruh agar mereka mengelilingi Tazuna

"Hei bocah, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung lagi ?" Tanya Zabuza sambil menatap tajam Sasuke

"Hn, untuk sekarang kau harus melawan si Dobe ini. Dan Kalau kau selamat, kau bisa melawanku " Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk keraha Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan pedangnya dari scrollnya.

'APA, Naruto/ dia juga punya pedang yang sama dengan Sasuke / bocah itu ' Batin Kakashi dan Zabuza

"Heh, baiklah. Dia sepertinya tidak punya bakat dalam berpedang " Ucap Zabuza meremehkan Naruto

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Zabuza " Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Dan setelah pedang itu keluar, pedang itupun mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mennenagkan pada team tujuh dan Tazuna, sementara untuk Zabuza dan yang lainnya, mereka merasakan kalau pedang itu mempunyai aura yang sangat mengerikan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Zabuza sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dengan vertikal. Zabuza yang tidak ingin tertebas langsung menghindar dan melakukan handseal

"Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu " Teriak Zabuza. Dan setelah itu, terbentuklah naga air dari air yang ada dibawah jembatan. Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung melakukan handseal

"Fuuton : Kaze No Tsubasa " Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya. Dan setelah sayap terbentuk di belakang Naruto,Naruto pun langsung terbang menggunakan jurusnya untuk menghindari naga air Zabuza

Tempat Sasuke

Sasuke saat ini menggunakan pedangnya untuk melawan bandit bawahan Zabuza. Saat ada bandit yang menyerangnya dari sebelah kiri , Sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang dan langsung membelah pedang yang tadi berusaha mengenainya. Pemilik pedang yang dibelah Sasuke pun terkejut karena pedangnya dengan mudah di potong dua oleh pedang sasuke seolah pisau yang sedang memotong kue. Bandit tersebut tidak sempat mengelak saat Sasuke memenggal kepalanya karena masih memikirkan masalah pedangnya. Sasuke yang sudah selesai memenggal kepala orang tersebut dan melihat banyak bandit yang ada didepannya langsung mengalirkan chakranya pada pedangnya dan langsung menebaskannya. Setelah pedang tersebut ditebaskan, terlihat chakra yang membentuk pedang yang mengarah kearah para bandit yang ada didepannya. Para bandit yang terkejutpun tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan tersebut

"UUUURRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH " Teriak bandit bandit yang terkena serangan Sasuke

Tempat Naruto

Naruto dan Zabuza yang saat ini ada di atas sungai hanya diam tidak ada yang menyerang .Naruto yang saat ini terbang melihat Zabuza yang ada dibawahnya sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa menyerang Naruto. Zabuza yang tidak menemukan cara untuk menyerang Narutopun hanya bisa terdiam

"Ada apa, Zabuza ? Apa kau menyerah ?" Tanya Naruto

"Heh, aku tidak akan menyerah. Tapi, apa kau adalah pengecut sampai hanya menghindar saja dari seranganku ?" Ucap Zabuza memancing emosi Naruto

"kau yakin memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan ketinggian terbangnya

"Memangnya kau bisa apa ?"Zabuza meremehkan Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan menyesal kalau kau mati "Ucap Naruto yang tidak terpancing emosinya. Naruto yang saat ini sudah ada dipermukaan airpun melakukan handseal dan mengucapkan nama jurusnya

"Suiton : Senshokuko " Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto memukul air didepannya dan air yang ada disekitarnya seketika menjadi seperti ombak. Tapi kalau kita melihatnya lebih jelas, kita bisa melihat kalau yang membentuk ombak itu adalah air yang berbentuk seperti hiu. Zabuza yang tidak mengira kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan elemen air pun hanya terdiam sampai dirinya terkena serangan itu dan terlempar ke arah jembatan. Tidak lama kemudian dapat terlihat Zabuza yang terbaring dengan tubuh yang berdarah dan juga terkoyak karena jurus tadi tidak hanya membuat hiu air menjadi ombak, tetapi juga bisa membuat hiu air tersebut menggoyak tubuh orang yang terkena serangan itu.

Tempat Sasuke Kakashi, Sakura Dan Para Bandit

Sasuke, Kakashi, dan yang lainnya yang melihat ada ombak besar yang mengarah kearah Zabuza pun terkejut dankarena melihat ombak tersebut melukai Zabuza dengan cukup / sangat parah danmembatin

'Heh, kau berlebihan, Dobe' Batin Sasuke

'APA, Naruto/dia/bocah itu bisa membuat ombak yang membuat Zabuza/Zabuza sama terlempar ' Batin orang yang melihat Naruto bisa membuat ombak yang sangat besar

"Hei Dobe kau berlebihan menggunakan jurus itu pada Zabuza " Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang baru sampai

"Hei, dia yang meminta aku menyerangnya dan jangan terus menghindar. Jadi aku menggunakan jurus itu " Balas Naruto. Para bandit dan Hunternin yang ada disana hanya bisa memandang horror kearah Naruto

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita menyelesaikan ini sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto pada para bandit yang ada didepannya. Para bandit yang mendengar itupun melangkah mundur karena ketakutan. Tapi, tiba tiba dari belakang bandit bandit itu muncul ratusan bandit yang dipimpin oleh orang yang bisa dibilang kerdil. Orang itu adalah Gatou

"Hei kalian, kenapa kalian malah mundur ketakutan ? Ayo serang mereka. Jumlah kita jauh lebih banyak dari mereka " Teriak Gatou dengan percaya diri

"Oh, jadi kau menghitung jumlah, bagaimana kalau begini " Ucap Naruto sambil melakukan handseal

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " Teriak Naruto. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan keluarlah asap putih yang memenuhi tempat tersebut dansetelah asap tersebut menghilang, dapat kita lihat kalau Gatou dan banditnya dikelilingi oleh bunshin Naruto. Gatou yang tadi sangat percaya diri menjadi sangat ketakutan karena dirinya dikepung. Gatou pun langsung memerintahkan bandit bawahannya untuk menyerang Team tujuh dan Tazuza. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama melihat tidak ada yang menyerang, Gatou pun melihat kebelakang dan melihat kalau semua bawahannya sudah mati karena kecepatan Naruto, bunshinnya dan Sasuke langsung membunuh semua bandit yang ada disana kecuali hunternin bawahan Zabuza. Gatou yang merasa kalau melawan hanya akan mempercepat kematiannya, kemudian dia berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang mereka mau

"Aaaaakkkkkkuuuu aaaaaakkkkkkkkkkaaaaannn memberikan aaaapapuuuuun yang kalian mau, asal kalian tidak membunuhkkkkkkkuuuu " Ucap Gatou dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hm, aku tidak membutuhkan semua yang kau punya " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke yang muncul di depan Gatou dengan tubuh yang bermandikan darah dan Naruto langsung memenggal kepala Gatou. Kakashi yang melihat pembantaian beratus ratus orang di depannya terkejut karena yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah Naruto, bunshinnya dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Tazuna yang melihat bandit bandit yang mengepung mereka terbunuh dengan sadisnya hanya bisa muntah

Tiba tiba, dari atas ada serangan yang mengarah ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasakan bahaya langsung saja melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Setelah Naruto dan sasuke menghindar dari serangan tersebut, semua yang ada disana termasuk team tujuh langsung melihat ke atas. Dan setelah mereka melihat keatas, semuanya yang ada disana tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut karena melihat seorang wanita yang melayang, dan semua yang ada ditubuhnya kecuali yang ada dibalik lenggannya berwarna putih dan terlihat ada semacam mata yang ada didahinya

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto, Sasuke " Ucap wanita itu dengan nada datarnya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat wanita itu sangat terkejut

"KAU…" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke

TBC

Author Note :

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan saya dan pasti di chap ini banyak yang terkejut, bukan ? (Dilempar pisau) hehehe. Saya memang sengaja membuat kejutan seperti itu. Walaupun saat pertama kali mengetik fic ini tidak terpikir akan hal ini. Dan saat saya mengetik chap ini, saya terpikir kenapa saya tidak membuat Kaguya bisa kembali ke masa lalu ? Bahkan Rikudou yang perlu Hamura untuk mengalahkan Kaguya bisa melakukan jurus ini. Dan ya, ceritanya menjadi semakin GJ. Dan saya tidak tahu apakah fic ini akanlebih dai 20 chapter atau kurang. Karena menurut salah satu review yang saya baca ic ini alurnya kecepetan. Dan setelah saya membaca ulang fic ini, saya setuju dengan review itu. Dan untuk enjata Naruto dan Sasuke, entah kenapa saya ingin membuat Naruto menjadi ahli pedang. Dan karena itulah saya memberikan duo ini pedang.

Jurus jurus :

Fuuton : Daitoppa adalah jurus yang membuat badai dari angin

Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu adalah jurus elemen air yang membentuk naga

Suiton : Senshokuko adalah jurus yang membuat air menjadi berbentuk hiu yang sangat banyak dan hiu hiu itu membentuk ombak. Jurus ini digunakan Kisame saat melawan Guy di episode saat Naruto baru saja menguasai chakra Kyuubi

Yosh saatnya membalas review

Q : Baguuss  
>Peningkatan yg baiik<p>

A : Terima kasih, Saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi hehe

Q : Lanjut Thor  
>Saya Tunggu kelanjutan nya<br>Satu lagi , word nya tambahin dikit aja ga usah Panjang panjang

Apa maksud dari sandaime tadi "sepertinya sebentar lagi aku pensiun"(?) Apa ya maksud nya

Thanks

A : Di chap ini sudah saya panjangkan. dan untuk kalimat Sandaime maksudnya akan ada hokage baru, yaitu Naruto

Q : Sebenarnya saya Silent Reader yang malas mereview Fic, tapi yang tidak apa"

Lanjut thor!

Variasi Rasengan lebih baik namanya Rasentitanium dan chidori sebaiknya, chidoringu

A : Terimakasih sudah mereview fic saya. dan Variasi itu s seperti apa bentuknya, kekuatannya, dan yang lainnya

Q : Apakah nanti sasuke pergi ke uruchimaru...  
>Lanjuuuuut thor...<p>

A : Ikuti saja ceritanya

Q : Minta wordnya ditambah dan alurnya (bagi gue) terlalu cepet

A : Ini udah ditambah dan masalah alur sudah saya bahas di atas

Terimakasih sudah mereview, dan ketemu lagi di chap depan


	5. Chapter 5

"KAU… " Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut

"Yap, kami sudah menemukan kalian. Tapi, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk kita melanjutkan pertandingan yang dulu. Kami hanya memberi peringatan pada kalian " Ucap Zetsu yang ada dibalik lengan Kaguya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itupun menjadi agak lega

"Dan tenang saja, hanya kalian yang ada di dalam kekkai ini yang bisa merasakan kami " Lanjutnya. Sementara Kakashi yang ada disana hanya bisa membatin karena merasakan sesuatu dari tubuh Kaguya, yang membuatnya sesak napas. Sementara Sakura dan Tazuna sudah pingsan dari tadi

'Gila, apa apaan ini ? Walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan chakranya, aku saja sudah sesak napas, dan Sakura dan Tazuna sudah pingsan. Apa ini tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto dan Sasuke ?' Batin Kakashi

"Jadi, Naruto, Sasuke kalian saat ini berlatih saja. Dan saat sudah waktunya perang terjadi, aku dan ibu akan membawa pasukan kami yang tentunya jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan mungkin kami akan membantu beberapa musuhmu " Ucap Zetsu. Dan setelah itu Kaguya dan Zetsu menghilang kembali dengan menjadi partikel cahaya dan Kekkai yang mengurung mereka langsung menghilang. Kakashi yang sudah tidak sesak napas langsung bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke, siapa kalian sebenarnya ? Dan juga siapa wania tadi ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Hah, sudah kukira hal ini akan terjadi. Teme, perlihatkan pada sensei " Keluh Naruto

"Baiklah. Sensei, tatap mataku " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan mangekyounya. Kakashi yang sudah sangat penasaran pun langsung menatap mata Sasuke. Kakashi pun melihat semua yang terjadi di masa depan. Dimulai dari saat Naruto dan Sasuke masih kecil, sampai saat PDS4. Kakashi yang melihat itu sangat terkejut karena melihat perang yang membuat dirinya di masa depan, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke terbunuh dan juga Naruto dan Sasuke yang diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh Rikudou Sennin dengan mengirim mereka kembali ke masa lalu

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya, sensei. Dan kami berharap kau menjaga semua ini " Ucap Naruto pada Kakashi. Kakashi pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya karena masih terkejut. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya hanya tersenyum dan langsung melesat kearah Zabuza. Saat sudah sampai di depan Zabuza yang sedang di pangku oleh Hunternin anak buah Zabuza yang bernama Yuki Haku, Naruto langsung menyembuhkan Zabuza dengan jurusnya. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto menyembuhkan Zabuza terkejut karena Naruto menyembuhkan Zabuza yang menurutnya adalah musuh.

"N-Naruto, apa yang ka- " Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Zabuza

"Tenanglah Kakashi. Kedua bocah ini sudah membuat perjanjian denganku " Ucap Zabuza yang sudah sadar. Kakashi yang bingung punbertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke apa yang dia katakan itu benar ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Yap. Kami membuat perjanjian dengan Zabuza, yaitu kami akan membantunya untuk memenangkan perang di Kirigakure " Ucap Naruto

"Tapi, kapan kalian membuat perjanjian dengan Zabuza ?" Tanya Kakashi karena seingatnya mereka selalu ada bersamanya

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Begini…

FLASHBACK ON

"Sensei, kami pulang duluan ya. Kamikan sudah bisa jurus ini " Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang duluan " Jawab Kakashi

"Terimakasih, sensei " Ucap Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang sedang melatih Sakura. Saat di tengah perjalanan, mereka berbelok dari arah awal mereka yang menuju ke rumah Tazuna

"Teme, ayo kita lakukan " Ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas "Hn" Oleh Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke pun menusukan kunai mereka pada tangan masing masing yang membuat darah keluar dari luka tersebut. Mereka pun terlihat sedikit kesakitan. Setelah darah yang keluar dari luka mereka sudah cukup banyak, Naruto langsung menyembuhkan luka yang ada ditanganya dan ditangan Sasuke. Dan mereka pun langsung membuat handseal

"Chi Bunshin No Jutsu " Ucap mereka. Darah yang tadi keluar dari luka mereka pun langsung membentuk tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah bunshin darah mereka jadi, bunshin bunshin itupun langsung berjalan kembali ke arah rumah Tazuna, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang asli kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah beberapa saat, merekapun tiba di sebuah gubuk yang agak jauh dari kota. Naruto pun mengetukpintu gubuk tersebut dan membuat yang ada didalamnya membukakan pintu dengan siaga karena gubuk itu ada ditengah hutan. Setelah pintu gubuk tersebut dibuka, terlihat pemuda pria dengan wajah yang seperti wanita. Pemuda tersebut yang melihat orang yang membuat orang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah menjadi terluka, langsung berusaha menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke pun hanya menghindar. Naruto pun menjelaskan tujuannya kemari

"Wow, wow, wow. Tenanglah, kami kesini bukan untuk menyerang ataupun membunuh Zabuza. Dan kami berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu " Jelas Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" Tanya pemuda tadi tanpa menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"Kami kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan menawarkan beberapa hal " Ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi diam

"Mana mungkin aku percaya pada ka- " Ucapan pemuda tersebut terpotong oleh orang yang muncul di belakangnya

"Sudahlah Haku, biarkan aku mendengarkan penawaran mereka " Ucap orang yang ada dibelakang Haku

"Tapi, Zabuza-Sama- " Ucapan Haku kembali dipotong oleh Zabuza

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya mendengarkan mereka. Lagipula, mereka sudah berjanji bukan ?" Tanya Zabuza pada Haku. Haku yang tidak punya kata kata untuk membalas Zabuza pun hanya diam

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian tawarkan padaku ?" Tanya Zabuza pada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Hn, bisakah kita membicarakannya di gubuk mu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo masuk " Ajak Zabuza. Setelah mereka masuk, kemudian mereka semua duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan Zabuza

"Kami menawarkan agar kami membantu kalian di perang di Kirigakure " Ucap Naruto to the point. Zabuza dan Haku yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut terkejut karena tidak ada yang rahasia ini selain pasukan Rebelion

"B-ba-bagaimana kalian tahu hali itu ?" Tanya Zabuza dengan muka yang terkejut

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang hal itu " Ucap Sasuke

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaran kami ?" Lanjutnya

"Hm, tapi bagaimana dengan Gatou ? Dia pasti akan curiga kalau aku tiba tiba menghilang " Ucap Zabuza

"Kalau untuk itu aku sudah punya rencana. Begini, nanti kita akan bertarung lagi di jembatan yang dibuat Tazuna saat kau diperintahkan menyerang kami oleh Gatou. Kau nanti akan kuserang dan akan kubuat kau terluka agak parah agar tidak ada yang cu- " Ucapan Naruto di potong oleh Haku

"APA, KAU BERNIAT MELUKAI ZABUZA-SAMA LAGI ?" Teriak Haku sambil membuat handseal

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku melakukan itu agar nanti tidak ada yang curiga terhadap rencana kita. Dan tenang saja, aku nanti akan menyembuhkanmu walaupun kau telah mati " Lanjut Naruto

"Tapi, bagaimana kau akan meghidupkanku lagi kalau aku mati ?" Tanya Zabuza

"Si Dobe ini bisa menyembuhkan ataupun menghidupkan kembali orang dengan salah satu jurusnya " Jelas Sasuke

"Bagaimana kau membuktikannya ?" Tanya Haku dengan wajah yang masih marah

"Hm, bagaimana yah ? Ohya, bagaimana kalau kau mencari buruan apapun itu dan bunuhlah. Tapi jangan sampai tubuhnya hancur " Ucap Naruto. Haku yang mendengar itupun langsung sunshin ke huan. Dan setelelah menemukan ruasa, Haku pun langsung menembakan beberapa Sensatsu Shuisounya kearah perut rusa tersebut dan langsung membuat rusa tersebut mati seketika. Haku pun membawa rusa itu dengan sunshinnya kembali ke gubuk Zabuza.

"Ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Haku setelah menyimpan rusa yang baru diburunya di depan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung memusatkan chakranya di tanganya dan terlihatlah lambang matahari di tangannya. Naruto pun menyentuhkan tanganya pada rusa tersebut. Tida lama kemudian rusa tersebut kembali hidup dan dilepaskan kembali kehutan. Haku dan Zabuza yang melihat itupun terkejut karena rusa tersebut sudah mati tetapi dapat dihidupkan kembali oleh Naruto

"Bagaimana ? Apa sekarang kalian percaya padaku ?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah, sekarang kami percaya padamu " Ucap Zabuza

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi nanti " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke. Merekapun langsung sunshin kembali ke rumah Tazuna

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jadi begitulah " Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Kakashi tidak terlalu terkejut saat Naruto bisa menghidupkan kembali makhluk yang sudah mati karena saat melihat masa depan, dia melihat kalau Naruto menghidupkan kembali Obito. Tapi, dia cukup terkejut saat mendengar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bisa menggunakan Chi Bunshin yang bahkan dirinya tidak bisa melakukannya

"Jadi, apa sensei akan ikut kami atau kembali ke Konoha ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian. tapi aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Dan apa kalian akan membuat Chi Bunshin untuk menggantikan kalian ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Yap, kami akan menggunakan Chi Bunshin lagi " Ucap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun membuat Chi Bunshin lagi. Dan setelah tiu Naruto pun meminta agar Kakashi merahasiakan tentang hal ini kepada Sandaime sekalipun

"Baiklah sensei, Kami berangkat dulu. Dan tolong rahasiakan hal ini bahkan pada Sandaime-jiji sekalipun " Ucap Naruto. Kakashipun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lagi. Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, dan Zabuza pun langsung berangkat dengan sunshin masing masing sementara Kakashi dan Chi Bunshin NaruSasu saat ini sedang pulang kerumah Tazuza sambil menggendong Tazuna dan Sakura

Tempat Naruto Dan Yang Lainnya

Naruto, Sasuke, Zabuza dan Haku muncul kembali disalah satu pohon yang ada dihutan dan tidak langsung pergi dari tempat itu

"Kenapa kita berhenti dulu, gaki ?" Tanya Zabuza. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menjawab karena saat ini mereka sedang melakukan henge sehingga tubuh dan pakaian mereka berubah. Pakaian Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini menjadi pakaian standar anbu lengkap dengan topengnya. Naruto saat ini menggunakan topeng Rubah dan Sasuke menggunakan topeng Elang

"Ow, jadi kalian tidak ingin identitas asli kalian tidak diketahui, gaki " Zabuza mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya

"Yap, dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Kitsune dan memanggil si Teme ini dengan Taka " Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Karena markas pasukan Rebelion tidak terlalu jauh dari Nami No Kuni, mereka pun sampai di markas itu sebelum matahari mulai tenggelam. Penjaga jalan masuk ke markas saat melihat Zabuza dan Haku agak senang karena mereka termasuk orang yang hebat diantara pasukan Rebelion, da juga mereka membawa bantuan walaupun mereka masih meremehkan orang yang dibawa oleh Zabuza dan Haku. Merekapun langsung berhormat saat Zabuza dan Haku melintas didepan mereka. Dan setelah memberi horamt merekapun langsung bertanya pada Zabuza

"Zabuza-sama, siapa yang kau bawa ini ?"Tanya penjaga pertama

"Ya, mereka terlihat tidak terlalu kuat " Ucap penjaga kedua

"Ranmaru, Eikichi, kalian seharusnya tidak meremehkan orang yang tidak kalian ketahui kemampuannya " Balas Zabuza kepada kedua penjaga tersebut. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kedua penjaga tersebut hanya berdiam diri

"Tapi Zabuza-sama, mereka terlihat tidak sekuat anda " Ucap Ranmaru

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Ranmaru. Bahkan setelah kami hina, mereka bahkan tidak menyerang kami. Apa kalian tidak punya kekuatan ? kalian hanya mempermalukan Zabuza-sama yang menyewa kalian saja" Tanya Eikichi dengan nada mengejek pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke yang ingin memberi pelajaran pada kedua penjaga tersebut langsung menghilang dengan jurus masing masing dan muncul kembali dibelakang kedua penjaga tersebut sambil menodongkan kunai mereka pada penjaga penjaga tersebut. Naruto saat ini muncul di belakang Ranmaru sedangkan Sasuke muncul di belakang Eikichi

'C-ce-pat sekali ' Batin semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Haku dan Zabuza karena mereka pernah melihat pembantaian ratusan bandit bawahan Gatou dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit

"Kau bilang kami tidak punya kekuatan, hn ?" Ucap Sasuke kepada Eikichi yang saat ini sedang berkeringat dingin. Begitu juga dengan Ranmaru

"Bagaimana kalau begini " Sambung Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan 10% chakra mereka yang membuat semua orang orang disana sesak napas dan juga banyak yang sampai terduduk bertumpu pada lututnya

'Chakra apa ini ' Batin semua orang yang ada di tempat itu termasuk Zabuza dan Haku. Karena, walaupun mereka sudah melihat kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka tidak merasakan kalau Naruto ataupun Sasuke pernah mengeluarkan tekanan chakranya

"Bagaimana, hm ? Kalian masih mau menghina kami ?" Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditanyai olehnya langsung saja menggelengkan kepala dengan keringat yang makin membanjiri tubuh mereka

"Bagus. Dan ingat ini, kami tidak disewa oleh Zabuza. Kami hanyalah salah satu kenalannya " Ucap Naruto

"Ada apa ini ? Dan kenapa kalian menodongkan kunai kalian ke penjaga " Ucap seorang perempuan yang datang dengan seorang laki laki. Perempuan tadi menggenakan semacam gaun berwarna biru yang agak memperlihatkan dadanya. Dan laki laki yang datang bersama perempuan tadi menggenakan baju biru dengan penutup mata yang menutupi matanya yang sebelah kiri

"Ah, Mei dan Ao, lama tak jumpa " Ucap Zabuza

"Kau sudah disini Zabuza ? Bukankah kau bekerja pada Gatou untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion " Balas Mei

"Ya, aku disini karena Gatou dan semua anak buahnya sudah habis dibantai oleh mereka berdua " Ucap Zabuza sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Sontak saja semua yang ada disitu terkejut karena ada yang bisa membantai Gatou dan anak buahnya yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Apalagi Ranmaru dan Eikichi yang sempat menghina Naruto dan Sasuke

"K-kau s-sedang b-bercanda kan ?" Tanya Mei dan Ao

"Tidak, kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa melawan mereka berdua. Bahkan, walaupun aku hanya melawan salah satu dari mereka, aku tetap saja kalah dengan luka yang lumayan walaupun mereka hanya menyerangku dengan Taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Kecuali dia yang menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menyerangku dan membuatku sekarat. Dan itupun aku yang memintanya menyerangku karena pada awal kami bertemu, dia hanya menghindar. Dan juga pedangku hampir hancur saat beradu dengan pedangnya " Ucap Zabuza panjang lebar dengan nada yang santai sambil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dan sekali kali menunjuk Naruto. Ucapan Zabuza membuat semua yang ada disana kembali berkeringat dingin

"H-haku, A-pa benar yang diucapkan Zabuza ?" Tanya Mei pada Haku. Haku pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Ba-baiklah, tapi apa yang membuatmu membawa mereka kesini, Zabuza ?" Tanya Mei

"kami ingin menawarkan bantuan pada pasukan kalian untuk mengalahkan Yagura " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan yang membuat semuanya yang ada disana membulatkan matanya

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author Note :

Yo, maaf saya agak lama mengupdate fic ini. Soalnya akhir akhir ini sudah ada beberapa "kebaikan" para guru pada Saya, hehehe (yang masih pelajar mungkin ngerti), dan juga saya saat ini sedang belajar gitar. jadi, untuk update mungkin akan agak lama. Dan maaf di chap ini tidak ada pertarungannya karena beberapa chap kedepan saya membuat beberapa perpanjangan dari cerita saya. Dan jadilah cerita ini menjadi semakin GJ. Dan maaf endingnya yang ngegantung.

Jurus :

Chi Bunshin No Jutsu adalah jurus yang membuat bunshin dari darah dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari Kage Bunshin

Yosh, saatnya membalas review

Q :Bagus,tapi wordnya sedikit... Tambahin lagi

A :akan saya usahakan

Q : cepet banget ketemu sama kaguya

A : tenang saja, saya membuat Kaguya datang hanya untuk memperingati Naruto dan Sasuke. karena akan membosankan jika musuh NaruSasu hanyalah orang orang yang mungkin bisa dibilang lebih lemah dar mereka. dan mungkin Kaguya akan mengirimkan pasukan pada Yagura untuk melawan Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka berperang melawan pasukan Yagura

Q : Rasentitanium adalah Rasengan berbentuk titanium dengan warna biru cerah/ seperti rasengan biasa. Tapi dialiri dengan chakra di dalam titanium Itu dan dilemparkan ke arah musuh

Chidoringu adalah Chidori berbentuk mini dengan kilat-kilat berwarna hitam dan mempunyai dampak cukup hebat

A : hm, menarik juga jurusnya. akan saya gunakan nanti. dan bisakah anda mendeskripsikan seperti apa bentuk titanium itu ? soalnya saya belum tahu. karena saya juga baru masuk SMP tahun ini

Q : Trllu cepat kaguya dtg nya author,,,,  
>di tnggu lnjutannya<p>

A : ini sudah di bahas diatas

Q : alurnya kecepetan  
>cerita actionnya trlalu didominasi naru sasu shrsnya tokoh lain jg punya peran tersendiri<br>lanjut senpai

A : saya minta maaf soal alurnya. dan actionnya mungkin untuk sementara ini masih didominani oleh NaruSasu. tapi akan saya usahakan nanti yang lainnya akan kebagian bertarung

Q : Apa naruto punya kekkei genkai...

A : Untuk Kekkei Genkai naruto pasti punya. yaitu yoton dari Yonbi atau Songoku. tapi, mungkin nantinya akan ada Kekkei genkai lainnya yang bisa Naruto pakai

Q : Kaguya dan zetsu...hahah pertemuan yg mendadak...apa gk kecepetan..,oke next

A : Yap, menurut saya ini juga terlalu cepat. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ? ini sudah tanggung saya ketik dan publish

Q : Thor , Apa Haku Tidak Ikut Bertarung Di Sini ? Dan Apakah " Wave Arc " Tidak Terlalu Cepat Selesai Bahkan Dalam Satu Chapter Anda Sudah Menceritakan Zabuza Terluka Parah , Dan Kedatangan Kaguya ..

Saran Saya Setiap Arc Harus Ada Pembagiannya Seperti , Chuunin Exam Arc Di Bagi Beberapa Chapter

Untuk Jurus Saya Ada Saran

- Akari Rasengan : Rasengan Dengan Kekuatan Desktruktif Yang Luar Biasa Berelemen Cahaya Serta Berbentuk Spiral Yang Di Kelilingi Ribuan Jarum Cahaya

- JuinChidori ( Hanya Jika Sasuke Mendapat Juinjutsu Dari Pedofil Ular Oro ) : Chidori Yang Memiliki Kekuatan Juinjutsu Berwarna Kehitaman Serta Memiliki Tekanan Kegelapan Yang Mengerikan

- AmeChidori ( Yang Ini Jutsu Yang Dapat Sasuke Pakai Ketika Memiliki Juin atau Pun Tidak ) : Sasuke Menyiapkan Chidorinya Lalu Melemparnya Ke Atas Lalu Turun Hujan Chidori

- Untuk Kuchiyose :

- White Fang ( Sasuke ) : Kuchiyose Serigala Yang Berwarna Putih Salju Dan Memiliki Kekuatan Berasal Dari Taring Yang Di Segel , Ketika Dibuka Segelnya Maka Serigala Ini Akan Menjadi Besar

- Black Fox ( Naruto ) : Kuchiyose Rubah Hitam Pekat , Yang Berekor 1 Dan Terus Bertambah Hingga Maximum 5 Seiring Dengan Kekuatannya , Sumber Kekuatannya Adalah Ekor

Untuk Kuchiyose Di Atas Itu Terserah Author Bagaimana Cara Mendapatkannya

Baiklah Ganbatte Ne

A : tidak, disini Haku juga akan kebagian bertarung. dan ini juga masih termasuk "Wave Arc". dan untuk ujian chunnin, akan saya bagi beberapa chap. dan juga jurus dan kuchiyosenya menarik dan akan saya gunakan. tapi saya tidak tahu akan saya pakai di chap berapa

Q : Kyuubi mana yy?

LANJUTˋ

A : Untuk Kyuubi dan Bijuu lainnya belum saya perlihatkan. mungkin kekuatannya akan saya perlihatkan di perang di beberapa chap nanti

Q : kenapa kaguya munculnya cepet banget?

A : Ini juga sudah saya bahas di atas

Terimakasih atas review reviewnya. Ketemu lagi chapter depan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Strong Enemy From The Same Dimension

Chapter sebelumnya : Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah membuat perjanjian dengan Zabuza dan Haku, langsung membantai Gatou dan semua anak buahnya saat mereka tiba di jembatan yang sedang dibangun Tazuna. Setelah selesai membantai semua pasukan Gatou termasuk Gatou sendiri, Naruto dan Sasuke kedatangan seseorang dari dimensi mereka, yaitu Kaguya dan Zetsu hitam. Untungnya, Kaguya tidak langsung membunuh mereka. Setelah Kaguya pergi, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Kakahshi dan memintanya agar tidak memberitahukan semua yang terjadi pada Sandaime. Setelah Kakashi berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun, Naruto dan Sasuke pun melakukan perjanjian yang telah mereka lakukan dengan Zabuza dan Haku, yaitu membantu Pasukan Rebellion mengalahkan Yagura.

Chapter 6 Start

"kami ingin menawarkan bantuan pada pasukan kalian untuk mengalahkan Yagura " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan yang membuat semuanya yang ada disana membulatkan matanya

"A-apa ? K-kalian ingin membantu kami ? Hanya berdua ?" Tanya Mei bertubi tubi

"kau tidak mendengarkan mereka ya ? " Balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk Zabuza dan Haku

"Zabuza kan sudah bilang kalau kami sudah membantai semua bandit bandit Gatou dan juga mengalahkan Zabuza ? Dan Zabuza ketinggalan satu hal dalam menjelaskannya " Lanjut Naruto

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Mei

"kami membantainya dalam waktu yang kurang dari 5 menit " Jawab Naruto yang membuat semua yang ada disana kecuali Sasuke, Zabuza dan Haku berkeringat dingin dan membulatkan matanya

"A-apa ? Ba-bagaimana ka-lian melakukan itu ?" Ucap Ao dengan keringat yang masih keluar

"Anggap saja kami mempunyai kecepatan yang hampir atau melebihi Hiraishin Yondaime Hokage " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang datar

"B-baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kalian ingin membantu kami ?" Tanya Mei

"Tidak ada alasan kenapa kami ingin membantu orang yang tidak bersalah " Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kami harus memanggil kalian apa ?" Tanya Mei

"Panggil saja aku Kitsune dan dia Taka " Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Baiklah Taka-san, Kitsune-san kalian boleh beristirahat di tenda yang kosong " Ucap Mei

"Baiklah " Kata Naruto dan Sasuke

"Dan bisakah salah satu diantara kalian menunjukkan dimana sungai yang ada didekat sini untuk tempatku berlatih ?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah, kau Ao tunjukkan sungai yang ada didekat sini " Ucap Mei memerintahkan Ao

"Baiklah Mei-Sama. Ikuti aku, Kitsune-San " Ucap Ao. Dan setelah itu, Naruto pun mengikuti Ao kesungai sementara Sasuke pergi bersama Mei ke tenda yang akan di tempati olehnya

"Ini tendanya, Taka-san " Ucap Mei sambil menunjuk tenda yang ada didepannya

"Hn " Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan gak jelas sambil memasuki tenda yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Mei. Sementara Mei yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdroped mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas

Sementara saat ini ditempat Naruto, Naruto dan Ao sudah sampai di sungai yang ada didekat markas pasukan Rebelion

"Ini dia tempatnya,Kitsune-San " Ucap Ao

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke markas. Dan terimakasih, Ao-San " Ucap Naruto. Ao pun langsung sunshin kembali ke markas pasukan rebelion. Dan Naruto pun langsung berlatih menggunakan elemen airnya. Setelah selesai, Naruto pun kembali ke markas dan masuk ke salah satu tenda yang sudah ditempati oleh Sasuke tanpa disadari oleh keduanya karena Sasuke sudah tidur sementara Naruto sudah sangat mengantuk. Dan Naruto pun langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan hengenya. Begitu juga Sasuke

Keesokan Harinya

Dapat kita lihat di salah satu tenda yang ada di markas pasukan Rebelion yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang tidur sambil berpelukan. Naruto yang pertama bangun pun langsung berteriak dan mengejutkan semua yang berada di sekitar mereka dan juga membangunkan Sasuke

"UWAH, TEME KENAPA KAU ADA DITENDA INI ? DAN JUGA KENAPA KAU TIDUR SAMBIL MEMELUKKU" Teriak Naruto

"OY, SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENANYAKAN ITU KEPADAMU, DOBE. DAN KAULAH YANG TIDUR SAMBIL MEMELUKKU " Balas Sasuke sambil berteriak

"TIDAK, AKU BUKAN GAY " Teriak Naruto

"APALAGI AKU " Balas Sasuke

"OY OY, APA APAAN KALIAN PAGI PAGI SUDAH TERIAK TERIAK " Ucap Zabuza yang baru datang sambil berteriak

"DIAM KAU. DAN KAU JUGA, BARU DATANG LANGSUNG TERIAK TERIAK " Balas Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Zabuza yang langsung membuat nyali Zabuza menciut

'Apa ini kelakuan orang orang yang kuat? Sangat memalukan ' Batin semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil sweatdroped berjamaah

Beberapa Menit Kemudian

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berhenti bertengkar dan sudah berada ditenda tempat rapat, hanya membuang muka satu sama lain

"Oy oy, kalian itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak kebagian permen saja " Ucap Mei yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mendelik kearahnya yang langsung membuatnya keringat dingin

"Sudahlah, kalian kesinikan untuk membantu kami, bukan untuk bertengkar " Ucap Ao

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana strategi yang sudah kalian persiapkan ?" Tanya Zabuza

"Karena pasukan yang tersisa saat ini kurang dari 1000, kami belu, bisa membuat strategi untuk menembus lapisan pertahanan pasukan Yagura " Ucap Ao

"Memangnya ada berapa lapisan pertahanan pasukan Yagura ? Dan juga berapa kira kira jumlah pasukan yang menjaga satu lapisan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Lapisan pertahanannya ada lima, dan kami sudah menghancurkan satu lapisan pertahanan dan hanya tersisa empat lapisan lagi. Dan jumlah pasukan yang menjaga satu lapisan kurang lebih 1000 orang yang terdiri dari 100 orang berpangkat Anbu, 150 Jounin, 250 Chunnin dan sisanya Genin. Total yang menjaga lapisan pertahanan adalah 4000 Shinobi dan yang ada di desa berjumlah sekitar 2000 shinobi berbagai pangkat " Ucap Ao menjelaskan

"Darimana kau tahu itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kami mengirim satu orang menjadi mata mata diantara mereka ?" Jawab Mei

"Baiklah, kalau begitu strateginya aku dan Teme akan menghancurkan dua lapisan pertama dan kalian akan menghancurkan sisanya dibantu dengan bunshin kami. Tapi ingat, kita tidak boleh membunuh mereka kecuali kalau tidak ada cara lain " Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kekesalan saat melihat Sasuke

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh membunuh mereka ?" Tanya Ao

"Karena kalau kita membunuh semuanya nanti Kirigakure akan menjadi lemah karena tidak ada lagi Shinobi " Jelas Sasuke yang membuat hampir semua yang ada disana membelalakan matanya

'Kenapa aku tidak terikir tentang itu ' Batin Ao

"Baiklah, kami duluan. Dan kalian bersiaplah. Dan juga kami yang akan melawan Yagura " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke. Merekapun langsung sunshin dari tempat itu dan muncul kembali di hutan

"Dobe, tunggu sebentar " Ucap Sasuke

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto

"Begini, nanti setelah kita mengalahkan Yagura, bagaimana kalau kau menyegel Sanbi ditubuhku ?" Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkejut

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini, Teme ?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut muka yang masih terkejut

"Sangat yakin " Jawab Sasuke

"Lagipula, jumlah Chakraku saat ini berada jauh dibawah jumlah Chakramu. Dan itu membuatku cepat kehabisan Chakra " Lanjutnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kau harus sabar sampai kita mengalahkannya " Ucap Naruto

"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja, Dobe " Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis

"Heh, kau kan hanyalah remaja yang mudah dipengaruhi di dimensi kita " Ucap Naruto yang juga tersenyum

Lapisan Pertahan Pertama

Sekarang, Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai didekat lapisan pertahanan pertama. Dan setelah Naruto mengaktifkan Senjutsunya dan mendeteksi jumlah mereka dan chakra mereka, Naruto menjadi sangat terkejut karena jumlah dan kekuatan beberapa diantranya meningkat. Naruto pun kembali mendeteksi ulang kurang lebih 100 orang dan dia terkejut lagi karena Chakra orang orang yang dia deteksi ulang agak kacau seperti dikendalikan. Bagaikan baru dihantam sesuatu, Naruto ingat kembali ucapan Zetsu hitam yang mengatakan kalau mereka (Zetsu dan Kaguya) akan membantu beberapa musuh mereka

'Jadi ini maksudnya. Sepertinya Rikudou jiji lupa memberitahu kalau Kaguya bisa mengendalikan seseorang atau dia memang tidak tahu ' Batin Naruto menganalisa keadaan

"Hoi, Dobe apa yang kau lamunkan " Ucap Sasuke

"Teme, sepertinya rencananya harus kita ubah sedikit " Jawab Naruto

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Apa kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Kaguya saat di Nami No Kuni ?" Naruto malah bertanya

"Apa maksu- oh, jadi begitu. Kaguya mengirim pasukannya untuk membantu pasukan Yagura, Begitu ?" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengerti

"Kau benar. Dan yang dikirim olehnya tidak sedikit. Dan kekuatan mereka sepertinya ditingkatkan olehnya " Balas Naruto

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang " Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus membunuh kembali orang yang dikendalikan Kaguya dan sebisa mungkin tidak membunuh pasukan Yagura. Dan juga sebaiknya kau menggunakan Rinneganmu untuk membedakan yang dikendalikan oleh Kaguya dan yang termasuk pasukan Yagura " Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan Rinnegan ini " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya

"Dan juga gunakan pedang yang diberikan Rikudou " Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil pedangnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Dan setelah itu mereka langsung melesat kearah lapisan pertahanan.

"Teme, gunakan Rinneganmu untuk memindahkan kita ketengah tengah mereka dan langsung lakukan Genjutsu pada mereka " Ucap Naruto memerintah

"Baiklah " Ucap Sasuke. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, merekapun menghilang dan muncul kembali ditengah tengah pasukan Yagura. Dan Sasuke pun langsung mengaktifkan Genjutsunya yang membuat semua yang ada disana langsung pingsan kecuali pasukan yang dikirim oleh Kaguya. Pasukan Kaguya yang merasakan ada chakra yang tidak mereka kenal, langsung melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri ditengah pasukan yang sedang pingsan. Dan merekapun langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam langsung melakukan handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"Katon : Goukakyou No Jutsu/ Fuuton: Daitoppa " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke. Bola api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke menjadi lebih besar setelah mengenai Daitoppa Naruto. Dan jurus mereka mengenai 25 orang musuh yang tidak sempat menghindar. Sementara yang lainnya langsung melesat begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah mereka berhadapan, Sasuke langsung menebas musuh yang menyerangnya dari depan dan langsung sunshin kebelakang salah satu musuh dan langsung memenggalnya. Sementara Naruto saat ini juga sedang menebas beberapa musuh yang menyerangnya. Saat ada musuh yang menyerangnya dari kanan, Naruto langsung menghindar kebelakang dan langsung membagi dua tubuh musuh yang menyerangnya tadi. Tanpa disadari olehnya, saat ini dia sudah dikepung oleh sekitar 30 musuh dari segala arah. Setelah Naruto sadar kalau dia dikepung, dia langsung menggunakan salah satu jurus buatannya

"Kenjutsu : Burosupiningu " Setelah itu, Naruto pun berputar dengan sangat cepat ditempatnya sambil menebaskan pedangnya yang sudah dialiri chakra pada musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Musuh yang ada disekitarnya pun tidak sempat menghindar karena kecepatan Naruto dan tubuhnya terpotong potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Setelah semua musuh yang mengelilinginya mati, Naruto pun langsung berhenti berputar dan melihat sekitar untuk mencari musuh lainnya. Tapi, ternyata musuh yang lainnya yang tadi masih ada sekitar 20 orang lagi terkena efek tebasan Naruto dan juga langsung mati. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tadi sedang membunuh musuh yang ada didekatnya, langsung sunshin ke dahan pohon didekatnya dengan Rinnegannya saat merasakan Naruto menggunakan salah satu jurusnya

"Oy Dobe, kalau menggunakan jurus tadi kau seharusnya berhati hati. Bukannya kau tahu kalau batas jarak jurus itu hampir 500 meter sementara ini ? " Ucap Sasuke dengan muka yang kesal

"Oh, hehehe. Aku minta maaf, Teme " Balas Naruto sambil cengengesan nggak jelas

"Heh, baiklah. Tapi kau 10% bayaran misi melindungi Tazuna " Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai sangat tipis

"Ah ayolah, 5% saja, ok ?" Tawar Naruto

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan " Kata Sasuke

"Ayo " Balas Naruto

Konohagakure No Sato

Saat ini, team tujuh baru saja sampai didepan gerbang Konoha. Diperjalanan pulang dari Nami No Kuni tadi, mereka tidak banyak menghadapi musuh. Makanya mereka cepat sampai di Konoha.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, ya kan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun " Ucap Sakura

"Hn/Hm " Balas NaruSasu/ Chi Bunshin NaruSasu

"Baiklah, kalian mau ikut melaporkan misi ke kantor Hokage atau langsung pulang ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Hn, kami langsung pulang saja sensei " Ucap Chi Bunshin Sasuke yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari rekan rekannya

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu lagi besok di Training Ground jam 10 pagi sambil membagikan uang hasil misi kalian " Ucap Kakashi. Naruto dkk langsung mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke arah rumah masing masing dengan berjalan kaki. Kakashi pun langsung sunshin ke gedung Hokage

Hokage Tower

Sandaime yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai hokage, yaitu menandatangani surat surat dari penduduk Konoha, harus berhenti dulu dari pekerjaannya ketika ada orang yang mengetuk pintu masuk.

"Masuk " Kata Sandaime agak keras. Pintupun terbuka dan terlihatlah Kakashi yang masuk ruangan Hokage sambil membaca buku Icha Icha Paradisenya

"Ah Kakashi. Bagaimana misinya ? Dan kemana murid muridmu ?" Tanya Sandaime

"Misinya sukses Hokage-Sama. Mereka tadi langsung pulang. Mungkin mereka lelah karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh tadi " Ucap Kakashi 'Walaupun aku tahu kalau Chi Bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak kelelahan ' Lanjutnya membatin

"Baiklah. Ini uang hasil misinya, dan bagikan itu jangan sampai kau gunakan untuk membeli buku Icha Icha yang lainnya " Ucap Sandaime sambil menyerahkan beberapa amplop berisi uang

"Tapi buku ini sangat bagusloh, Sandaime-Sama " Ucap Kakashi agak membanggakan bukunya

'Ya, bagus untuk orang orang mesum' Batin Sandaime dalam hatinya sambil sweatdroped

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hokage-Sama. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan saya permisi dulu " Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan kearah pintu

"Tunggu dulu Kakashi " Cegah Sandaime

"Apa lagi, Hokage-Sama ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kau bahkan belum memberikan laporan tertulis tentang jalannya misi ini " Ucap Sandaime

"Oh, aku aku terlalu serius membaca buku ini " Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk buku Icha Ichanya

'Hah, apa buku itu lebih penting dari misi ini ?' Sandaime kembali membatin sambil kembali sweatdroped

"Baiklah, ini dia laporannya. Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin kembali membaca " Ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sandaime dan langsung saja pergi dengan sunshin dari ruangan hokage

"Haaaaahh, dasar. Dia terburu buru hanya karena ingin membaca buku itu ?" Ucap Sandaime sambil sweatdroped kembali

Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini baru saja sampai di dekat benteng pertahanan yang kedua. Narutopun langsung mengisi chakra alamnya untuk mendeteksi berapa banyak bawahan Kaguya yang ada disana. Setelah senjutsunya terisi, Naruto pun langsung mendeteksi musuh musuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mata Naruto pun langsung membulat setelah selesai mendeteksi musuh

"Ada apa,Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga agak merasa kalau saat ini musuh mereka bukan musuh seperti yang sebelumnya

"C-chakra ini, tidak mungkin " Kata Naruto tanpa mempedulikan pertannyaan Sasuke

"Katakan apa yang kau deteksi, Dobe " Ucap Sasuke yang semakin penasaran

"K-kaguya sekarang tidak hanya mengendalikan ninja biasa, tapi juga beberapa ninja yang kuat dari dimensi kita " Jawab Naruto

"S-siapa saja itu ?" Ucap Sasuke yang terkejut

"A-anggota A-akatsuki termasuk Itachi. D-dan juga semua ninja yang ada disana semuanya dikendalikan oleh Kaguya" Balas Naruto

"A-apa " Ucap Sasuke agak berteriak

TBC

Author Note :

Yo, maafkan saya yang tidak dapat mengupdate fic ini dengan cepat. Saya benar benar minta maaf. Karena entah kenapa ide untuk cerita ini tidak langsung mengalir seperti biasanya. Dan chapter depan akan saya usahakan Fullfight NaruSasu dengan Akatsuki dan bawahan Kaguya. Dan juga kayaknya di chapter ini beberapa karakternya agak OOC dari aslinya. Apalagi saat NaruSasu bangun tidur sambil berpelukan. Sumpah, saya juga enggak tahu kenapa saya membuat mereka menjadi senista itu. Dan adakah disini yang sudah membaca tamatan Naruto ? ternyata akhirnya hampir semua Rockie 12 udah punya anak. Katanya bulan depan ada Naruto the movie The Last. Dan Juga musim semi 2015 nanti akan ada komik baru dari masashi yang menceritakan tentang anak anak Rockie 12 yang katanya hanya sampai 30 Chapter

Jurus Jurus :

Kenjutsu : Burosupiningu adalah jurus buatan Naruto yang kekuatan destruktif dan batas jarak jurus ini sangat hebat. Jutsu ini asli karangan saya (Mungkin)

Yosh, saatnya membalas review :

Q : Kan Naruto punya 9 bijuu ditubuhnya, apa iya aku lupa sih, malas ngulang chap sebelumnya…

Nah kalau Yagura punya Sanbi dan Naruto juga punya gimana jadinya masa ada dua bijuu yang sama disatu dunia ?...

Nah kalau Naruto Cuma punya Kyuubi berarti pertanyaan ku yang diatas abaikan saja :V…

Oke lanjut :-)

A : Yap, Naruto punya sembilan bijuu ditubuhnya. Dan Yagura juga tetep punya Sanbi. Dan kalau masalah ada dua bijuu Naruto, kan dimanganya Kurama aja ada dua yaitu Kurama Yin dan Kurama Yang. Anggap saja di fic saya juga seperti itu. Tapi, bijuunya gak dibagi dua, Tapi tetap satu dan kekuatan dan chakranya tidak berkurang

Q : Ya, tolong beritahu bahwa jutsu Rasentitanium dan Chidoringu jutsu hasil karya saya yangsaya beritahukan kepadamu karena nanti mungkin saya akan memasukan jutsu itu ke ficku

Untuk Rasentitanium berbentuk setengah lingkaran dilapisi chakra biru damage yang didapat dapat menimbulkan kawah. Saya malah baru SMP kelas 1 eh SD kelas 6

A : Baiklah, karena jurus jurusnya sudah jelas akan saya gunakan nanti. Dan kalau masalah pengetahuan, saya sepertinya masih kalah sama kamu yang notabenenya adalah adik kelas saya, hehehe

Q : Update !

Wah… endingnya TBC… #Jhaha

Oh,, gitu yy Naruto masih tetap jinshuriki kan dimasa ini… ?

Ters apakah insiden Kyuubi dimasa ini terjadi juga …

Berarti ada 2 Kyuubi yy…

LANJUT

A : Yap, Naruto masih tetap jinchuriki. Insiden Kyuubi juga tetap terjadi, karena kalau tidak saya agak bingung gimana nantinya menjelaskan kematian Minato dan Kushina. Dan Kyuubinya juga ada 2. Dan Kyuubi Yang menyerang Konoha didimensi ini sudah sadar dan memberikan semua chakranya pada Kyuubi dari dimensi asli Naruto, dan membuat Kyuubi dari dimensi ini kehilangan eksistensinya. Jadi, Kyuubi yang ada di Naruto semakin kuat

Q : Ah senpai Narutokan belum membuat aliran kenjutsunya ya ? boleh saya nyaranin alirannya ? Bagaimana kalau : 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ' Yaitu aliranyang untuk melawan banyak orang…

Ya, aliran hitokiri batousai kenshin himura kalau mau dipakai silahkan gk juga gpp. Jaa

A : sebenarnya memang jurus kenjutsu Naruto yang membuat saya agak pusing saat membuat chapter ini. Saya sebenarnya ingin menggunakan aliran yang anda sarankan. Tapi saya tidak tahu tentang aliran itu. Karena memang saya hampir tidak pernah menonton anime lain selain Naruto

Q : Mau nanya donk, update cerita gemana ya …?

A : Wah, untuk update cerita sebenarnya ada web yang saya lihat saat saya pertama mengupdate fic ini. Tapi saya lupa nama webnya apa, hehehe. Coba anda search di google

Q : Lanjut author-san,, kalau ngga dilanjutkan para reader pasti kesal karna sudah terlanjur baca fic buatanmu yang bagus ini,, trims,,

A : Wah, terimakasih sudah mengatakan fic saya bagus. Dan akan saya usahakan agar fic ini tidak discontinue

Q : Lanjut lagi, ini fict yang menarik di baca

A : Terimakasih sudah mengatakan fic saya menarik untuk dibaca

Yosh, itulah beberapa review yang bisa saya balas. Dan untuk review yang tidak dibalas, bukannya saya tidak mau membalas. Tapi saya ada keperluan dikit sekarang. Ketemu lagi di chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Fight Akatsuki And Tsuki Kage

Chapter sebelumnya : Naruto dan Sasuke telah menawarkan bantuan pada pada pasukan Rebellion dan tentu saja diterima oleh pemimpin pasukan Rebellion yang bernama Mei Terumi. Setelah mereka beristirahat selama semalam, merekapun melakukan rapat untuk menentukan strategi untuk melawan Yagura. Naruto dan Sasuke pun memberikan saran, dan saran mereka diterima oleh semua yang mengikuti rapat tersebut. Setelah rapat selesai, NaruSasu pun langsung melakukan rencana mereka tadi. Tapi, pernyataan Sasuke tentang permintaannya agar nanti Sanbi disegel kepada dirinya cukup mengejutkan Naruto. Setelah mereka berdebat secara singkat, akhirnya Naruto pun setuju untuk menyegel Sanbi ditubuh Sasuke. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti tadi untuk menuju lapisan pertahanan Yagura. Lapisan pertahanan pertama mereka tidak melalui sedikitpun masalah. Tapi, di lapisan kedua, mereka agak terkejut saat mengetahui satu hal, yaitu semua yang ada di lapisan kedua ini telah dikendalikan oleh Kaguya dan juga ada semua anggota Akatsuki.

Chapter 7 start

"K-kau tidak bercanda kan, Dobe ?" Ucap Sasuke yang masih terkejut

"Tentu tidak, Teme " Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita menghentikan mereka ? Aku tidak mau membunuh Itachi-Nii lagi ataupun melihatnya terbunuh walaupun dia saat ini hanya boneka Kaguya " Ucap Sasuke yang sudah agak tenang

"Hm, Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan "Itu" pada Itachi dan yang lainnya ?" Ucap Naruto

"Maksudmu dengan jurus itu ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yap, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak akan mudah mengingat jurus baru kau kuasai 80%. Dan juga melihat kalau disekitar mereka ada banyak ninja lainnya " Kata Naruto

"Tapi, kita tetap harus mencobanya " Lanjutnya

"Baiklah, tapi nanti setelah ini selesai, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Itachi-Nii dan yang lainnya? Mengingat kalau Itachi di dimensi ini juga masih hidup ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kita menyuruh mereka menggunakan henge dan akan aku lapisi dengan beberapa Fuinjutsu agar mereka tidak ketahuan " Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan sekarang, apa kau akan gunakan Ashura Mode ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menggunakkannya. Tapi, aku akan menggunakan Hiraishinku " Kata Naruto sambil mengambil kunai hiraishinnya

"Baiklah, ayo maju " Ucap Sasuke yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan Naruto

"Huh, dasar. Seenaknya saja dia perginya " Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan kunainya ketempat musuh. Narutopun muncul ditengah tengah musuh yang masih belum menyadari dirinya. Naruto yang tidak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan langsung melakukan jurusnya

"Kenjutsu : Burosupiningu " Ucapnya. Narutopun mengalirkan chakra ke pedangnya dan langsung berputar untuk menebas semua musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Tebasan tebasan Naruto membuat puluhan gelombang kejut yang berbentuk seperti pedang dan langsung mengarah kearah musuhnya untuk menebas semua musuh yang ada disekitarnya. Musuhnya yang tidak siap dan masih terkejut dengan serangan mendadak dari Naruto pun tidak bisa menghindar dan langsung tewas setelah terkena gelombang kejut tadi. Narutopun berhenti berputar karena semua yang ada disekitarnya sudah tewas terkena tebasanannya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Narutopun langsung melempar kunai hiraishinnya kearah kerumunan musuh yang ada tidak jauh darinya dan langsung membuat handseal

"Kunai Kagebunshin No Jutsu " Ucap Naruto. Kunai hiraishin yang dilempar Naruto tadipun menjadi ratusan dan mengenai beberapa bawahan Kaguya yang tidak sempat menahan serangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat masih banyak bawahan Kaguya yang belum mati, langsung meneleport dirinya ke kunai hiraishin yang berada tidak jauh dari bawahan Kaguya. Dan sepertinya, prestasi yang Yondaime A.K.A ayah Naruto buat saat membantai ratusan shinobi Iwagakure hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam, akan terkalahkan oleh apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang yaitu membantai lebih dari seribu bawahan Kaguya

Sementara Naruto saat ini berusaha membantai semua bawahan Kaguya, Sasuke saat ini sedang mengumpulkan chakra untuk menggunakan jurus genjutsu ciptaannya. Setelah Sasuke merasa chakra yang dia kumpulkan sudah cukup, diapun langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Naruto yang saat ini sudah membantai sekitar ¾ pasukan Kaguya terlihat seluruh tubuhnya telah kotor oleh darah bawahan Kaguya yang sudah dia bunuh

"Oy, Dobe. Kau hanya menyisakan sedikit untuk ku bunuh ? Kau tidak adil Dobe " Ucap Sasuke agak kesal setelah melihat hanya ¼ musuh yang tersisa termasuk Akatsuki

"Oh kau sudah datang, Teme. Hehe, soalnya kau lama sekali. Aku kan bosan jika hanya menghindar dan membunuh sedikit " Kata Naruto sambil tertawa canggung

"Hah, dasar. Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan " Ucap Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegan dan EMSnya.

"Ayo " dan setelah itu, mereka berduapun melesat kearah musuh yang tersisa dan pembantaian pun kembali terjadi ditempat itu. Setelah mereka selesai membantai bawahan Kaguya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, mereka saat ini tinggal mengalahkan Akatsuki

"Baiklah Teme. Saat ini tinggal Akatsuki saja yang memilih melawan siapa saja ?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Pada saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan semua anggota Akatsuki (A/N : Sasori disini menggunakan tubuh aslinya dan disini tidak ada Pain, hanya ada Nagato yang tidak lumpuh. Dan juga Obito disini tidak menyamar menjadi Tobi dan juga kedua matanya adalah Sharingan)

"Aku akan melawan Deidara, Sasori, Kisame dan tentu saja Itachi-Nii "

"Baiklah, saatnya mengetes kemampuan kita. Dan jangan samapi membunuh mereka " Ucap Naruto yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke

"Baiklah, berpencar " Naruto melanjutkan. Setelah itu, merekapun berpencar sambil kearah orang yang akan mereka lawan. Naruto langsung mengarah kearah Kakuzu karena menurutnya dia itu agak merepotkan karena cara membunuhnya harus menghancurkan kelima jantungnya. Naruto yang masih berlari kearah Kakuzu, langsung membuat satu Rasenshuriken dengan bantuan chakra Son Goku

"Youton : Rasenshuriken " Teriak Naruto dan langsung mengarahkan jurusnya ke Kakuzu yang masih berlari dengan kencang dan tidak sempat menghindar. Setelah jurusnya mengenai Kakuzu, Naruto pun langsung melempar Rasenshurikennya dengan Kakuzu yang terbawa oleh Rasenshuriken itu. Setelah terlempar beberapa meter,Rasenshuriken dengan elemen lava / Youton itupun meledak dan membuat jantung yang tesisa ditubuh Kakuzu hanya dua, yaitu jantung yang memiliki elemen api dan elemen angin. Anggota Akatsuki yang lainnyapun tidak tinggal diam melihat Kakuzu diserang, langsung saja menyerang Naruto dengan jurus masing masing

"Shurado " Ucap Nagato dan lengannya langsung berubah bentuk menjadi seperti robot dan telapak tangannya berbentuk seperti lubang meriam dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu

"Kami Shuriken No Ame " Ucap Konan yang membuat hujan dari Shuriken kertasnya.

"Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu " Ucap Obito dan lagsung menghembuskan api dari mulutnya yang berbentuk seperti naga. Sementara Hidan hanya melemparkan sabtinya dengan semacam baja yang mengikatkan dirinya dengan sabit itu. Semua serangan itupun langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan bahaya yang datang, tepat seelum semua serangan itu mengenainya Narutopun langsung berteleportasi ke kunai hiraishin yang ada dipohon tidak terlalu jauh dari tepatnya bertarung tadi

"Huh, untung aku masih sempat menghindar " Ucap Naruto. Dan Naruto pun kembali melesat kearah Nagato dan yang lainnya dengan menghunuskan pedangnya. Nagato yang merasakan kalau Naruto tidak terkena serangan mereka tadi, langsung mengeluarkan batang besi dari tangannya dan langsung menangkis serangan yang Naruto lakukan dari belakangnya dengan besi itu. Tapi, ternyata besi itu tidak kuat untuk menahan serangan Naruto dan besi itupun langsung patah. Nagato yang melihat besinya patah, langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan Naruto. Obito tidak tinggal diam langsung membuka dimensi Kamui dan mengeluarkan beberapa Shuriken raksasa yang langsung mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto pun langsung menggunakan salah satu jurus Kenjutsunya

"Kenjutsu : Hagane Kurassha " Ucap Naruto agak keras. Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Shuriken Shuriken yang menuju kearahnya dan langsung menghancurkannya dengan sekali tebasan. Sambil menghancurkan semua Shuriken yang mengarah padanya, Naruto tetap melesat kearah Akatsuki. Setelah semua Shuriken hancur, Narutopun langsung muncul tidak jauh didepan Akatsuki.

"Baiklah, apa akan kita lanjutkan ?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan

Di Tempat Sasuke

Sasuke yang telah berpencar dengan Naruto, langsung melawan anggota Akatsuki. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang menghancurkan boneka boneka milik Sasori

"Cih, sebenarnya berapa banyak boneka yang dia punya ?" Umpat Sasuke kesal karena dari tadi dia sudah menghancurkan setidaknya lebih dari 100 boneka Sasori. Tapi, sampai saat ini boneka Sasori masih cukup banyak, sekitar 200 boneka lagi. Setelah mengumpat, Sasuke pun langsung menghancurkan boneka yang menyerangnya dari atas dengan pedang Kuroyaminya. Kemudian, Sasuke pun melesat kearah Sasori dengan pedang yang siap di tusukan kapan saja. Namun, Sasori tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menggunakan boneka Kazekage ketiganya untuk menyerang Sasuke

"Satetsu No Ransu " Ucap Sasori. Dan dari mulut Sandaime Kazekage, keluar puluhan pasir besi yang berbentuk seperti tombak yang mengarah pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam langsung menggunakan pertahanan Susano'o miliknya

"Susano'o No Kabe " Ucap Sasuke. Dan setelah itu, tubuh Sasuke pun dikelilingi oleh aura ungu Susano'onya yang berbentuk tulang. Serangan Sasori tadipun dapat dengan mudah ditahan oleh Susano'onya. Deidara yang dari tadi hanya terbang diudara dengan burungnya, langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan bom tanah liat berbentuk seperti tikus tanah yang entah sejak kapan ada didalam tanah dan keluar tepat dibawah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan ada Chakra dibawahnya langsung melihat kebawah dan terkejut saat melihat ada bom tanah liat Deidara tepat dibawahnya

"Chidori Nagashi " Ucap Sasuke. Dari tubuh Sasukepun langsung keluar aliran listrik dan Sasuke langsung mengalirkan aliran listrik itu kearah bom tanah liat Deidara tepat sebelum Deidara meledakan bom itu. Dan setelah tanah liat Deidara terkena Chidori Sasuke, bom itu tidak meledak walaupun Deidara sudah berusaha meledakan bom itu. Sasuke yang sudah selamat dari serangan Deidara, langsung menggunakan jurusnya lagi, dan jurusnya saat ini diarahkan pada Deidara

"Chidori Eisho " Ucap Sasuke dan dari tangan Sasukepun langsung keluar Chidori yang panjang dan mengarah kearah Deidara yang masih terbang dengan burungnya. Deidara yang refleknya agak telat karena serangan Sasuke yang sangat cepat, tidak sempat membelokan arah terbang burungnya untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke dan serangan itu mengenai tepat diperut burung tanah liatnya dan mungkin akan mengenainya jika dia tidak sempat melompat dan langsung Sunshin ketanah agar tidak mengalami pendaratan yang menyakitkan. Sasuke yang melihat Deidara telah ada ditanah, tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan dan langsung melesat kearah Deidara

"Kuroyami No Tsurugi : Chidori Gatana " Ucap Sasuke sambil menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Deidara. Deidara yang baru saja sampai ditanah tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan Sasuke. Tapi, ternyata yang diserang oleh Sasuke adalah Iwa Bunshin yang Deidara buat beberapa saat lalu. Sedangkan Deidara yang asli saat ini sedang berada didekat anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Sasuke yang sudah kesal karena dari tadi dia tidak berhasil melumpuhkan satupun anggota Akatsuki, kembali melesat kearah Deidara dan akan menebasnya jika tebasannya tidak ditangkis oleh Kisame dengan Samehadanya. Setelah menangkis serangan Sasuke, Kisame pun melakukan handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya

"Suiton : Bakusui Shoha " Ucap Kisame. Dan setelah itu, Kisame langsung menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak ditempat itu dan tempat itupun menjadi tergenangi air dan Kisame ada di ombak yang dibuat olehnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tapi, Kisame melupakan kalau Sasuke adalah Shinobi yang mempunyai elemen petir/Raiton. Sasuke yang mengingat bahwa air adalah penghantar listrik yang bagus, langsung melakukan jurus Chidori Nagashinya dan membuat air itu menjadi berlistrik. Kisame yang tidak bisa menghindar terkena dengan telak jurus sasuke dan membuatnya hampir pingsan. Itachi yang melihat Kisame diserang langsung menggunakan jurusnya

"Suiton : Tsuin No Suiro " Setelah Itachi mengucapkan jurusnya, kemudian dari sisi kiri dan kanan Itachi muncul naga air yang langsung melesat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung membalasnya dengan elemen apinya

"Katon : Tsuin Hiryu " Ucap Sasuke sambil menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke pun langsung terbagi dua dan membentuk naga api yang langsung melesat kearah naga air yang telah dibuat Itachi. Setelah kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi itu beradu, tempat itu langsung dipenuhi oleh asap yang menghalangi pandangan orang yang ada disana kecuali Sasuke dan Itachi karena mereka punya Sharingan

Tempat Naruto

Naruto saat ini masih terus bertarung dengan Nagato dan yang lainnya. Naruto saat ini masih belum terlihat kelelahan, berbeda jauh dengan Nagato dan yang lainnya. Karena menurutnya saat ini mereka tidak akan kuat untuk melawannya, Naruto langsung bertelepati pada Sasuke

'Oy Teme, kita akhiri ini sekarang. Kita bertemu di tempat kita tadi berpencar ' Ucap Naruto dalam telepatinya

'Baiklah ' Ucap Sasuke sambil langsung memutuskan telepatinya. Setelah itu, Naruto lansung memancing Akatsuki yang ada didepannya untuk mengikutinya. Begitu pula dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat yang ditentukan, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berhenti di tempat yang sama. Sedangkan Akatsuki ada didepan mereka. Naruto yang ingin agar pertarungan ini cepat selesai, lagsung menggunakan Fuinjutsu untuk menghentikan gerakan Akatsuki

"Fuinjutsu : Shiru Undo " Ucap Naruto. Dan tiba tiba, dibawah Naruto dan juga dibawah Akatsuki, langsung muncul tulisan yang sangat rumit. Setelah semua tulisan itu menghilang, Akatsuki langsung tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke pun langsung melakukan handseal jurusnya

"Rinnegan No Jutsu : Maindokontororu " Ucap Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian, dari tubuh Sasuke dan tubuh Anggota Akatsuki yang ada didepannya keluar cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Narutopun hanya bisa menutup matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, saat ini Sasuke terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi dengan jurus yang dilakukannya. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya yang keluar dari Sasuke dan Akatsuki langsung menghilang

"Dimana aku ?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya gumam Nagato

"Yo, Nagato " Sapa Naruto

"Naruto ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan dimana kita ?" Tanya Nagato bertubi tubi

"Ya ini aku. Aku baru saja menyadarkan kalian. Dan kita ada dimasa perang pasukan Rebellion dengan Yagura " Naruto langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan Nagato

"Maksudmu kita kembali kemasa lalu, Naruto ?" Tanya Itachi

"Kau benar Aniki " Ucap Sasuke

"Ow, ternyata adikku juga ada disini ?" Ucap Itachi

"Tapi bagaimana kita bisa kembali kemasa lalu " Lanjutnya

"Hah, kalau aku menjelaskannya dengan bicara ini akan menjadi sangat panjang. Teme, lakukan itu " Perintah Naruto pada Sasuke

"Baiklah. Kalian semua tatap mataku " Ucap Sasuke. Dan semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung menatap mata Sasuke. Setelah mereka menatap mata Sasuke, merekapun tahu kenapa mereka bisa kembali kemasa lalu

"Jadi begitu " Ucap Sasori yang dari tadi diam

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan sekarang ?" Tanya Deidara

"Kami ingin kalian semua membantu kami melawan Kaguya nanti saat perang dan mencegah Akatsuki di dimensi ini untuk menangkap semua bijuu dan membangkitkan Juubi " Jelas Naruto

"Heh, kau kira kami mau melakukan itu ? Selain karena kalian pernah menjadi musuh kami di dimensi kita, kami juga terbunuh oleh teman kalian " Ucap Kakuzu dan mendapat anggukan dari Hidan, Deidara, Kisame dan Sasori

"Ayolah, kita ada didimensi yang berbeda dari dulu sekarang. Dan aku juga punya satu pertannyaan pada kalian " Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu bersamaan

"Apa alasan kalian untuk menjadi penjahat ?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasori Deidara, Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu terdiam tidak bisa menjawab

'Iya ya, kenapa aku menjadi penjahat di kehidupanku dulu ?' Batin mereka

"Tuh, kalian saja tidak tahu alasan kalian menjadi penjahat. Lagipula, sekarang saatnya kita memulai awal yang baru. Jadi, bagaimana ? Apa kalian akan ikut dengan kami ?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ikut, Un " Ucap Deidara

"Aku juga " Ucap Sasori, Hidan dan Kakuzu

"Baguslah. Dan saatnya kita mengganti nama Akatsuki " Ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau

**Tsuki Kage**"

TBC

Author Note :

Ketemu lagi dengan saya minna. Maaf saya agak telat mengupdate cerita ini. Mungkin mulai saat ini saya akan mengupdate cerita ini seminggu sekali. Maaf untuk Readers yang meminta saya untuk update kilat. Tapi, kalau chapter chapter nanti selesai dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dan saya ada waktu luang, akan saya update secepatnya. Dan saya ingin minta saran kepada para Readers untuk chapter depan. Dichapter depan Akatsuki / Tsuki Kage akan saya buat berhenge menjadi seperti Anbu. Tapi, saya tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana topengnya karena saya ingin membuat topeng tersebut sesuai dengan kekuatan mereka. Jadi, tolong beritahu saya tentang bentuk topeng topeng tersebut.

Jurus Jurus :

Youton : Rasenshuriken adalah jurus Rasenshuriken Naruto yang dibuat dari chakra Yonbi / Son Goku

Shurado adalah salah satu tekhnik dari Doujutsu Rinnegan yang merubah tubuh pemilik Rinnegan menjadi seperti bagian bagian robot. Begitu pula dengan senjatanya

Kami Shuriken No Ame adalah jurus Shuriken kertas Konan yang sanga banyak dan dijatuhkan dari atas seperti hujan

Kenjutsu : Hagane Kurassha adalah jurus Kenjutsu Naruto yang membuat pedang Akarinya menjadi sangat keras dan mampu memotong apapun dengan cara memasukkan chakra ke pedang itu

Satetsu No Ransu adalah jurus boneka Kugutsu Sandaime Kazekage yang dikendalikan Sasori dengan cara mengeluarkan pasir besi dari mulut Kugutsu itu dan pasir besi itu berbentuk seperti tombak

Susano'o No Kabe adalah jurus pertahanan Sasuke dengan cara membuat dirinya dikelilingi aura Susano'onya yang bentuknya seperti Susano'o tahap pertama tetapi pertahanannya hampir sama dengan Susano'o tahap ketiga

Chidori Nagashi adalah variasi Chidori Sasuke yang membuat tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh listrik Chidori. Sasuke juga dapat merambatkan jurus ini melalui tanah atau media penghantar listrik lainnya

Chidori Eisho adalah variasi Chidori Sasuke yang membuat Chidorinya menjadi panjang dan dapat diarahkan ke musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi

Kuroyami No Tsurugi : Chidori Gatana juga merupakan variasi Chidori Sasuke dengan cara menyalurkan chakra Raitonnya kepedang Kuroyaminya

Suiton : Bakusui Shoha adalah jurus yang membuat genangan air di daerah tertentu dan juga bisa membuat ombak di bawa si pengguna untuk membuat gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat

Suiton : Tsuin No Suiro sama dengan Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu hanya saja jurus ini membuat 2 naga air

Katon : Tsuin Hiryu sama dengan Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu hanya saja jurus ini membuat 2 naga api

Fuinjutsu : Shiru Undo adalah jurus Fuinnjutsu ciptaan Naruto yang membuat semua alat gerak target tidak bisa digunakan

Rinnegan No Jutsu : Maindokontororu adalah jurus ciptaan Sasuke yang menggunakan Rinnegan dan jurus ini berfungsi untuk mengubah pikiran target

Saatnya membalas Review :

Q : Lanjut, kenal sayaa kan, anggap aja saya ganti akun yang dulu pen name nya Uzumaki Terry, dan tolong kasih tau para readers yang membaca ficmu agar kasih tau bahwa Rasentitanium dan Chidornug ide dari saya karena saya nanti pengen pakai di fic saya, dan biar gak dianggap plagiat

A : maaf sebelumnya, setelah saya lihat Review sebelumnya, yang menyarankan jurus Rasentitanium dan Chidoringu bukanlah Uzumaki Terry, tetapi Readers Tampan. Apakah maksud anda itu bahwa anda yang telah memberi tahu Readers Tampan tentang jurus itu, atau giaman ? Saya jadi bingung, hehe

Q : Aku aku, aku sudah membacanya tapi sayang pairnya bukan pairkesukaanku tpi tak apalah…

Lanjut ya…

A : Hm, dari awal saya belum memperlihatkan ada pair di fic ini, jaadi apa maksud anda itu ?

Q : Lanjuuut

A : Ini udah lanjut

Q : Chap depan langsung ketemu Akatsuki…

Pertanyaan penting buat saya…

NaruSasu pairnya siapa?

Ini bukan Fic Yaoi kan…?

Lanjut

A : Yap, dichapter ini langsung ketemu Akatsuki. Untuk pair belum saya tentukan dan mungkin saja tidak akan ada pairnya, tapi itu hanya kemungkinan. Kita lihat saja nanti. Dan tentu saja ini bukan fic Yaoi, jujur saya tidak suka dengan Yaoi ataupun , saya tetap menghormati orang yang suka Yaoi

Q : Lanjut

A : Ini udah lanjut

Q : Chaf berikut nya Author-san,,kilat ya,,hehehe,,V..

A : Akan saya usahakan

Q : Lanjutin thor...

A : Ini udah lanjut

Yosh, ketemu lagi di chapter 8, dan jangan sungkan untuk Review, Flame, Kritik atau lainnya

Jaa Nee, Minna San


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Battle Of Tsuki Kage

Chapter Sebelumnya : Naruto dan Sasuke telah menghancurkan lapisan pertahanan kedua. Saat mereka sampai di lapisan pertahanan ketiga, sesuatu telah mengejutkan mereka. Di lapisan ketiga itu, semuanya adalah pasukan Kaguya dan juga anggota Akatsuki kecuali Zetsu. Mereka pun berdiam beberapa saat untuk membuat strategi. Setelah strateginya selesai, NaruSasu pun membantai semua pasukan di lapisan ketiga kecuali Akatsuki. Setelah selesai, NaruSasu pun bertarung dengan Akatsuki. Setelah Akatsuki tidak kuat melawan lagi, mereka melakukan strategi yang sudah mereka buat, yaitu untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Akatsuki dan menyadarkan mereka agar mereka mau membantu melawan Kaguya. Setelah semua anggota Akatsuki setuju, mereka pun mengganti nama Akatsuki dengan Tsuki Kage

Chapter 8 Start

"Hm, cukup bagus. Aku setuju mengganti nama Akatsuki dengan Tsuki kage " Ucap Nagato

"Jadi, apa kalian setuju ?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada anggota Akatsuki atau yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Tsuki Kage

"Kami setuju " Jawab Itachi dan yang lainnya

"Baiklah, sampai sini dulu reuninya " Ucap Naruto

"Saat ini kita harus membantu pasukan Rebellion melawan Yagura " Lanjutnya

"Hn, tapi bagaimana kami membantu kalian ? Sedangkan bisa dipastikan jika pasukan Rebellion melihat kami, pasti mereka akan takut karena di masa ini di dimensi kita kami semua sudah menjadi missing nin ?" Tanya Itachi

"Gampang, kalian lakukan Henge dan aku akan melapisi Henge itu dengan Fuinnjutsuku agar menyamarkan Chakra kalian " Jelas Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Tsuki Kage. Kemudian, Tsuki Kage melakukan Henge. Mereka semua berubah menjadi seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, yaitu memakai pakaian Anbu dan menggunakan topeng yang berbeda. Nagato menggunakan topeng berwarna biru. Konan menggunakan topeng berwarna biru muda. Kakuzu menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam. Hidan menggunakan topeng berwarna merah darah. Deidara menggunakan topeng berwarna putih. Sasori menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam sama seperti Kakuzu. Kisame menggunakan topeng berwarna biru tua. Itachi menggunakan topeng berwarna merah gelap. Dan Obito menggunakan topeng seperti saat PDS 4 hanya saja berwarna hitam dan bentuk seperti Tomoe Sharingan di topeng itu berwarna seperti Sharingan. Di topeng topeng mereka ada kanji untuk Tsuki Kage di bagian dahi dan Code Name masing masing di bawah kanji untuk Tsuki Kage. Nagato Code Namenya Odin, Konan Valkryie, Kakuzu Hertz, Hidan Scythe, Deidara Clay, Sasori Red, Kisame Shark, Itachi Weasel, dan Obito Ghost. Code Name mereka juga tertulis dalam huruf kanji

"Baiklah, aku akan melapisi tubuh kalian dengan Fuinjutsu " Ucap Naruto

"Fuinnjutsu : Moho Chakura " Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto pun menyentuh anggota Tsuki kage untuk dipasangkan Fuinnnya.

"Satu lagi, nanti jika kalian melawan Yagura jangan sampai membunuhnya. Cukup lumpuhkan saja dia. Karena si Teme ini ingin Sanbi disegel di tubuhnya" Ucap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Tsuki Kage, walaupun Itachi agak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Setelah itu, mereka pun langsung menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul kembali di markas pasukan Rebellion dan langsung bertemu dengan Mei Terumi dengan Tsuki Kage mengikuti NaruSasu

"Kami sudah selesai, Mei " Ucap Naruto agak mengejutkan Mei yang sedang diam

"A-apa ? Kalian sudah selesai ?" Pertanyaan Mei hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

'Cepat sekali. Bahkan tidak sampai satu hari mereka menghancurkan dua lapisan pertahanan ' Batin Mei

"Baiklah. Tapi, siapa mereka ?" Tanya Mei sambil menunjuk Tsuki Kage

"Mereka anggota kelompok kami " Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Kalau begitu ayo kita serang Yagura " Ucap Mei

"Tidak, Taka dan aku tidak akan ikut menyerang sekarang. Tapi, mereka akan ikut sekarang " Ucap Naruto

"Tapi, kenapa kalian tidak ikut ?" Tanya Mei

"Hoy, aku dan Taka baru saja menghancurkan dua lapisan pertahanan dan kami lelah, mengerti ?" Ucap Naruto agak kesal

"Oh, hehehe. Aku lupa " Ucap Mei sambil memasang muka Innocent

"Dobe, kau lupa sesuatu " Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto

"Ap- oh iya. Mei, ada perubahan strategi " Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan " Ucap Mei

"Begini, sepertinya di sisa lapisan kalian harus membunuh semua ninja yang ada " Jelas Naruto

"Apa ? Bukannya kau yang bilang jika kita membunuh mereka Kirigakure akan menjadi lemah ?" Ucap Mei Terkejut

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi,di lapisan yang kami hancurkan terakhir, semua yang ada dilapisan itu bukanlah ninja Kirigakure. Mereka dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang aku tidak tahu siapa " Ucapnya 'Walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu '

"Dan sepertinya shinobi Kirigakure semuanya ada didalam desa " Lanjut Naruto

"Kau yakin kalau mereka dikendalikan ?" Tanya Mei agak ragu

"Ya, karena mereka tidak menggunakan Hitai Ate Kirigakure. Jadi, yang menggunakan Hitai Ate Kirigakure tidak usah kalian bunuh. Lumpuhkan saja " Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami berangkat " Ucap Mei sambil berjalan dan diikuti oleh Tsuki Kage

Skip Time

Tsuki Kage dan pasukan Rebellion saat ini sedang menghancurkan lapisan terakhir. Tetapi, Yagura yang diberitahu bahwa pasukan Rebellion sudah menghancurkan 3 lapisan dalam sehari, langsung turun ke lapisan terakhir dengan hampir semua Shinobi yang ada didalam desa. Dan sekarang di lapisan terakhir terlihat sangat tidak seimbang karena pasukan Rebellion hanya tersisa sekitar 700 orang sedangkan pasukan Yagura jika ditambah dengan pasukan yang baru saja sampai berjumlah sekitar 5000 orang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat pasukan Rebellion menjadi sangat ketakutan. Tapi, Tsuki Kage tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menyerang Yagura dan pasukannya

( A/N : Dari sini saya menyebutkan anggota Tsuki Kage dengan Code Namenya )

Clay menyerang pertama kali dari atas dengan tanah liat yang berbentuk laba laba yang dilemparkan kepasukan Yagura dan membuat semua pasukan Yagura menjadi kebingungan melihat tana liat itu. Clay yang melihat pasukan Yagura kebingungan hanya menyeringai dan meledakkan bomnya

"Katsu " Dan setelah bomnya meledak, pasukan Yagura yan ada didekat tanah liat tadi langsung mati terkena ledakan bom itu. Odin yang tidak ingin ketinggalan langsung menggunakan jurusnya

"Shurado " Ucapnya. Setelah itu, tangannya langsung berubah menjadi tangan robot dan langsung menembakan misil kearah pasukan Yagura. Pasukan Yagura yang melihat serangan kearah mereka kemudian membuat jurus pertahanan

"Suiton : Suijinheki " Ucap mereka. Setelah itu, semua pasukan Yagura langsung menyemburkan air dari mulut mereka dan air tersebut langsung membuat dinding di depan mereka untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan Odin. Tapi, misil misil Odin yang kekuatannya sama dengan misil Jericho, setelah meledak karena mengenai dinding air itu, ledakannya sampai mengenai cukup banyak pasukan Yagura. Yagura yang dari tadi belum menyerang, hanya menggeram marah melihat pasukannya dibantai oleh sekelompok orang yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. Yagura pun langsung turun tangan menyerang Tsuki Kage. Yagura melesat ke arah Tsuki Kage. Tapi, Nagato tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menyerangnya

"Shinra Tensei " Ucap Odin. Yagura langsung terlempar kebelakang setelah terkena Shinra Tensei Odin. Yagura dapat mendarat dengan sempurna setelah beberapa saat melayang. Yagura pun hanya membatin setelah terkena serangan Odin

'Apa itu tadi ?' Batinnya. Tapi, tanpa dia sadari sekarang Scythe sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menebas Yagura dengan sabitnya. Yagura yang merasakan bahaya dari belakangnya langsung berbalik dan menahan sabit Scythe dengan tongkatnya. Setelah itu, mereka berduapun langsung melompat kebelakang. Yagura langsung membuat handseal setelah mendarat

"Suiton : Mizu Dama " Ucap Yagura. Setelah itu, Yagura langsung menyemburkan air yang berbentuk bola dalam jumlah yang banyak. Yagura yang melihat Scythe tidak menghindar langsung menyeringai. Setelah Scythe terkena bola air itu, Scythe terlempar kebelakang tapi bisa mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa luka apapun

"Tadi itu tidak sakit sama sekali, Yagura " Ucap Scythe dengan nada mengejek pada Yagura. Yagura yang melihat Scythe tidak terluka sama sekali hanya mebelalakan matanya. Belum selesai Yagura terkejut, Tsuki Kage kecuali Scythe langsung mengelilinginya dari segala arah dan langsung melakukan serangan

"Shurado " Ucap Odin menyerang Yagura dengan tembakan bola meriam berwarna ungu

"Ranshu Shi " Ucap Valkryie sambil melemparkan kertas berbentuk tombak

"Katon : Karyuu Endan " Ucap Ghost menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala naga yang bergerak ditanah

"Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu " Ucap Weasel menyemburkan api berbentuk bola kecil dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak

"Suiton : Suikodan No Jutsu " Ucap Shark menyemburkan peluru air berbentuk seperti hiu

"Satetsu Shigure " Ucap Red. Kemudian boneka Sandaime Kazekage yang dikendalikannya menyemburkan pasir besi keatas dan pasir besi itu langsung turun kembali kebawah seperti hujan

"C1 " Ucap Clay. Dan dari bawah kaki Yagura kemudian muncul bom tanah liat Deidara yang berbentuk seperti kelabang dan langsung melilit Yagura

"Katon : Zukokku / Raiton : Gian / Fuuton : Atsugai " Hertz langsung mengeluarkan 3 topeng elemennya dan langsung menggunakan jurus masing masing elemen

Semua serangan tadi mengarah tepat ke arah Yagura. Yagura awalnya shock karena melihat serangan gabungan dari hampir semua anggota Tsuki Kage. Tapi, setelah semua serangan itu tinggal sekitar 1 meter lagi dan bom Clay sudah siap meledak, Yagura langsung menyeringai

BUMMMM

Tempat NaruSasu

BUMMMM

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar suara ledakan saat sedang menuju lapisan terakhir, agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat besar. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian kedua pemuda itu langsung menyeringai dan langsung menghilang dengan cara masing masing

Pasukan Rebellion

Pasukan Rebellion yang sedang bertarung dengan pasukan Yagura berhenti sebentar ketika mendengar ledakan yang sangat besar. Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa membatin

'A-apa itu ? L-ledakannya besar sekali ' seperti itulah kira kira batin mereka

Tempat Tsuki Kage

Asap mengepul di tempat itu akibat serangan dari Tsuki Kage dan menghalangi pandangan semua yang ada disana. Tsuki Kage yakin bahwa Yagura masih belum terbunuh karena mereka merasakan chakra yang besar. Dan setelah asap itu menghilang, mereka melihat di Yagura sudah tidak ada ditempatnya tadi. Tapi, yang ada disana sekarang adalah Sanbi

"Hm, dia langsung berubah menjadi Sanbi " Gumam Odin

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita bisa bersenang senang sampai kedua bocah itu sampai " Ucap Scythe

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah, Hidan ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang mereka yang tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut

"Kapan kau sampai disini, Naruto, Sasuke ?" Tanya Weasel

"Baru saja, Aniki " Jawab Sasuke

"Hm, baguslah jika kalian sudah sampai. Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Tanya Odin

"Kalian lumpuhkanlah Sanbi sementara kami membantu pasukan Rebellion " Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo bersenang senang " Ucap Shark. Dan kemudian, Tsuki Kage langsung melesat ke arah Sanbi sementara Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghilang ke tempat Rebellion

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu " Ucap Odin, dan asap pun langsung mengepul di tempat itu. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat beberapa hewan raksasa yaitu badak, anjing, dan burung raksasa. Sementara anggota Tsuki Kage lainnya masih melesat kearah Sanbi, Nagato yang berada diatas burung Kuchiyosenya dengan perintah batin langsung menyuruh Kuchiyosenya menyerang. Sanbi yang melihat Tsuki Kage menyerang langsung membuat Bijuudama dan langsung ditembakan kearah Tsuki Kage. Weasel yang melihat Bijuudama mengarah ke mereka langsung mengaktifkan Susano'o level 3 nya dan langsung menahan Bijuudama itu dengan cermin Yata. Weasel sedikit terbawa kebelakang saat menahan Bijuudama tersebut. Tapi, akhirnya Weasel berhasil memantulkan Bijuudama tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu, Bijuudama tersebut langsung meledak di langit dan sekali lagi membuat semua yang sedang bertarung melihat kearah ledakan. Sanbi yang melihat serangannya dipantulkan hanya menggeram marah dan tanpa memberi kesempatan Sanbi langsung membuat Bijuudama lagi tapi setelah membuat satu Bijuudama dan melemparkannya, Sanbi langsung membuat kembali Bijuudama dan melemparkannya

'**Renzoku Bijuudama ' **Batin Yagura yang mengendalikan Sanbi. Bijuudama Bijuudama itu mengarah tepat ke arah Tsuki Kage

"Shinra Tensei " Teriak Odin yang muncul di depan Tsuki Kage dan langusng memantulkan setengah dari Bijuudama itu ke langit. Tsuki Kage yang lainnya langsung membuat jurus pertahanan masing masing saat melihat ada beberapa Bijuudama yang mengarah ke arah mereka

"Satetsu Boei Kyubu " Ucap Red. Kemudian, pasir besi dengan bentuk kubus yang sangat besar mengurung Tsuki Kage.

"Hogo-Shi " Ucap Valkryie. Kemudian, pasir besi menghalangi Bijuudama tadi langsung terselimuti oleh kertas kertas Valkryie

"Juryoku No Regyureta " Ucap Odin. Saat Bijuudama diluar membuat sedikit retakan di pasir besi Red, tiba tiba Bijuudama itu langsung tertarik keatas karena jutsu Odin dan meledak dilangit. Setelah itu, Red pun langsung menghilangkan jurus pasir besinya tadi dan Tsuki Kage langsung melesat kearah Sanbi

"Suiton : Jinzoko " Ucap Shark sambil menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya kemudian air itu langusng membentuk danau yang luas. Setelah itu, Shark membuat Handseal lagi

"Suiton : Senshokuko " Ucap Shark sambil memukul air dari danau buatannya tadi. Setelah air tadi dipukul, air tersebut berubah menjadi ombak yang jika dilihat dengan teliti maka akan terlihat ombak tersebut terbuat dari hiu air yang sangat banyak. Sanbi tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengibaskan satu ekornya dan membuat gelombang angin yang mengarah kejurus Shark dan membuat jurus itu menghilang. Tetapi, ternyata serangan Kisame tadi hanya pengalih perhatian agar Sanbi fokus pada serangan itu. Terbukti setelah jurus tadi menghilang, banyak sekali serangan di balik ombak hiu air tadi. Serangan itu terdiri atas ratusan jenis jurus yang terdiri dari burung tanah liat Clay, misil Odin, tombak kertas Valkryie, Yasaka No Magatama Weasel, Fuma Shuriken raksasa Ghost, Tombak pasir besi Red, dan jurus elemen Kakuzu. Sanbi tidak sempat menghindari serangan kejutan tersebut.

BUMMMM

Tempat NaruSasu

BUMMMM

'Sepertinya mereka terbawa suasana, sampai membuat ledakan sebesar itu ' Batin Naruto dan Sasuke

'Kuharap mereka tidak sampai membunuhnya ' Lanjut batin mereka

TBC

Author Note :

Yo, maaf para readers saya telat sekali mengupdate cerita ini. Maklumlah saat ini saya sedang UAS. Jadi, di Author Note saya tidak akan banyak bicara. Dan maaf Wordsnya lebih sedikit dari Chapter sebelumnya

Jurus Jurus :

Fuinnjutsu : Moho Chakura adalah salah satu jurus Naruto yang membuat aliran chakra orang yang di beri segel ini menjadi tersamarkan dan hanya bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang memiliki jurus sensor level tinggi

Shinra Tensei adalah salah satu jurus dari pengguna Rinnegan

Suiton : Mizu Dama adalah jurus elemen air dengan cara kerja menyemburkan air berbentuk bola dengan jumlah yang bisa disesuaikan dengan keinginan si pengguna

Ranshu Shi adalah jurus yang membuat tombak dari kertas

Katon : Karyuu Endan adalah jurus elemen api dengan cara kerja menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala naga dan melesat kearah musuh dengan bergerak ditanah

Suiton : Suikodan No Jutsu adalah jurus Kisame dengan cara kerja menyemburkan api berbentuk hiu ke arah musuh

Satetsu Shigure adalah jurus hujan pasir besi

C1 adalah jurus paling lemah dari bom tanah liat Deidara. Biasanya bom tanah liat C1 berbentuk laba laba, burung, dan juga kelabang

Katon : Zukokku / Raiton : Gian / Fuuton : Atsugai adalah jurus Kolaborasi tiga elemen oleh jantung jantung Kakuzu dalam bentuk topeng

Kuchiyose No Jutsu adalah jurus pemanggilan hewan / orang lain oleh si pengguna

Renzoku Bijuudama adalah jurus Bijuu yaitu membuat Bijuudama setelah terbentuk satu Bijuudama dan melemparkannya, Bijuu langsung membuat Bijuuudama lagi dan kembali melemparkannya, bergitu seterusnya sampai jumlah Bijuudama menjadi cukup banyak

Satetsu Boei Kyubu adalah jurus pasir besi yang berbentuk kubus dengan orang yang dilindungi berada didalam kubus itu

Hogo-Shi adalah jurus membuat pertahanan dari kertas

Juryoku No Regyureta berarti pengendali gravitasi. Jadi, jurus ini digunakan untuk menggubah gravitasi

Suiton : Jinzoko adalah jurus elemen air untuk membuat satu danau buatan

Yasaka No Magatama adalah jrus Susano'o level 3 yaitu melemparkan kumpulan chakra Susano'o dengan bentuk seperti Tomoe Sharingan

Review :

Q : Usul...thor gmn klo ada pair narusasu..bikin pair luar konoha…biar beda gitu…luar konoha juga cantik2 lo…

A : Untuk pair saya belum tentukan dan mungkin tidak akan ada pair di cerita ini. Kenapa tidak ada pair ? karena saya tidak bisa membuat adegan Romancenya

Q : wah keren ada Akatsuki klo topeng aku juga kurang tau…

Lanjut ya

A : Ini sudah lanjut

Q : Lanjut / Lanjutkan / Lanjuut tor / Lanjut yap thor… / LANJUT DONG THOR

A : Ini sudah di lanjut

Q : Bagus Tsuki Kage oke

A : Terima kasih

Q : Apa Naruto menguasai semua elemen ?

A : Untuk elemen Naruto adalah elemen para Bijuu yang ada ditubuhnya

Q : Kayanya alurnya masih kecepetan Author san,, Akatsuki Missingnin tingkat S,,, masa seperti ngga ada perlawanan melawan Naruto dan Sasuke,,, Next,,,makasih

A: Lah Madara saja yang tidak serius cukup membuat kelima Kage kewalahan. Apa lagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang kekuatannya di atas Madara saat itu

Q : Maaf nggak login, Readers Tampan itu akun yang Uzumaki Terry, aku ganti penname, itu akun dah srng dipakai adekku, makanya aku pakei akun baru dan dan

A : Nah kalo gini saya menjadi mengerti

Q : Thor.. Gimana kalo topeng Tsuki Kage bikin topeng spiral warna orange sama kayak topeng si Tobi

A : Wah kalau gitu mungkin saat Tobi didimensi ini muncul Tsuki Kage akan dianggap musuh dong. Tapi tetap saya hargai saran anda

Q : Ceritanya menarik sekali, lanjut ya thor. Saran saya : Naruto dan Sasuke itu membuat organisasi, supaya dapat melawan Kaguya dan pasukannya. Mohon dibales ya Thor

A : lah, kan di Chapter 7 juga saya sudah membuat organisasi dengan nama Tsuki Kage

Yosh, itulah balasan Review di Chapter 7. Dan untuk **Serpiente Obsidiana : If you can, please use english language when Review my Fict. **Yosh, ketemu lagi di chapter depan, dan janga lupa untuk mereview. Mau itu saran, flame, atau yang lainnya akan saya hargai. Dan jika ingin Flame tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan

JAA NEE MINNA SAN


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Chunnin Exam Part 1

Chapter Sebelumnya : Tsuki Kage setelah terbentuk langsung mmebantu Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Yagura dan pasukannya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat setelahmengalahkan mereka sebelumnya, Tsuki Kage maju ke medan perang untuk membantu pasukan Rebellion. Tapi, Yagura yang mngetahui pasukannya di bantai oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak diketahui asalnya, langsung turun ke medan perang dan melawan Tsuki Kage. Yagura dengan ercayadira melawa Tsuki Kage sendiian, sampai pada akhirnya Yagura menggunakan Sanbi utuk mengalahkan Tsuki Kage. Tapi, walaupun Yagura sudah menggunaka Sanbi, itu masih belum kuat untuk mengalahkan Tsuki Kage

Chapter 9 Start

Asap masih mengepul di tempat Tsuki Kage. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah tubuh Yagura yang tergeletak tak berdaya

"Akhirnya kalah juga dia " Ucap Scythe

"Hn, sekarang ayo bawa dia ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke " Ucap Weasel

"Baiklah. Scythe, bawa dia " Perintah Odin

"Hoy, kenapa aku yang harus membawanya ?" Tanya Scythe

"Karena kau dari tadi tidak membantu sama sekali saat melawan Sanbi " Ucap Red dengan nada datar

"Gah, baiklah – baiklah. Aku mengalah saat ini. " Balas Scythe. Kemudian, dengan sangat kesal Scythe membopong Yagura dan kemudian mereka semua menghilang dari tempat itu dengan Shunsin

Tempat Naruto dan Sasuke

Di sebelah Naruto, tiba tiba muncul kepulan asap dan setelah asap tersebut menghilang terlihatlah Tsuki Kage yang datang dengan Yagura yang dibopong oleh Scythe

"Oy Kitsune, kami sudah selesai " Ucap Odin

"Hm, sekarang bantu aku melumpuhkan mereka dulu. Tapi, jangan samapi membunuh mereka " Perintah Naruto

"Owh, ayolah Kitsune. Aku belum mempersembahkan satu orangpun pada Jashin Sama "Ucap Scythe

"Kau dan agama sesatmu, Scythe " Ucap datar Hertz

"Apa kau bilang ?" Ucap Scythe sedikit berteriak

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Atau kalian ingin merasakan Rasenshurikenku ?" Tanya Naruto dengan aura membunuh disekeliling tubuhnya yang membuat semua Tsuki Kage bergidig ngeri

"T-tentu tidak, Kitsune " Ucap Scythe dengan terbata-bata

"Baguslah. Dan kau juga bisa membunuh beberapa ninja yang tidak mengenakan Hitai Ate Kirigakure. Jadi, cepat berangkat sebelum aku menggunakan Rasenshurikenku pada kalian. dan tinggalkan Yagura disini " Perintah Naruto dan kemudian semua Tsuki Kage langsung menghilang dengan Shunsin masing masing ke tempat musuh. Tidak lama kemudian, dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas jeritan kesakitan orang orang yang dibunuh oleh Tsuki Kage

Konohagakure No Sato

Saat ini tim tujuh sedang berkumpul di Training Ground 7 karena katanya ada pengumuman penting dari Kakashi. Tapi, dari tadi Kakashi sama sekali belum menunjukan batang hidungnya

"Hah, dimanasih Kakashi sensei ? dari tadi belum muncul juga ?" Ucap Sakura mengeluh

"Sudahlah Sakura, daripada kau tersu menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau berlatih agar kau menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak menyusahkan kita " Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura langsung diam

"Lagipula, apa gunanya menjadi Fansgirl bila hanya menyusahkan orang yang disukainya. Jika kau terus seperti itu lebih baik jika kau berhenti menjadi Kunoichi dan menjadilah warga biasa yang hanya ingin mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya " Lanjut Sasuke dan membuat Sakura merasa dirinya tidak berguna

'Apa benar itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke Kun ?' Batin Sakura sedih. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian Sakura langsung tersenyum kembali

'Baiklah, aku akan bersungguh sungguh untuk menjadi Kunoichi sekarang dan membuat Sasuke Kun dan Naruto Kun lebih menghargai ku ' Batinnya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menjadi semangat kembali hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, Naruto pun berbisik ke Sasuke

"Teme, kau yakin tidak apa apa mengubah kepribadiannya sekarang ?" Bisik Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akin, Dobe. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ? Daripada nanti dia semakin menyusakan kita " Balas Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah kepulan asap tidak jauh dar Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah Kakashi yang baru sampai dengan Shunsin

"Yo, minna " Sapa Kakashi

"Kau telat, Sensei " Ucap semua muridnya

"Maa maa, dijalan tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek nenek yang membawa belanjaan, karena aku adalah ninja yang baik, aku pun mengantarkan nenek itu kerumahnya. Tapi, saat aku sedang berjalan kesini, aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam. Dan karena aku tidak ingin sial, aku pun memutar jalan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan " Ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua muridnya sweatdroped

'Alasan macam apa itu ?' Batin Sakura sweatdroped

'Hah, alasannya masih sama dengan di kehidupan kami sebelumnya ' Batin Naruto dan Sasuke

"Hn, sensei. Ada apa sampai kami harus berkumpul disini ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dua minggu dari sekarang Konoha akan melakukan ujian Chunnin. Jadi, aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk membagikan selebaran ini. Ini berguna sebagai alat pendaftaran kalian. cukup mengisi biodata di sana dan kumpulkanlah di Akademi Ninja paling telat seminggu sebelum ujian Chunnin " Jelas Kakashi sambil memberikan selebaran itu pada muridnya

"Baiklah, hanya ini ingin aku berikan pada kalian. Jaa Nee " Ucap Kakashi. Tapi, tepat sebelum Kakashi menghilang, dia dipanggil oleh Sakura

"Tunggu Sensei " Panggil Sakura

"Ada apa,Sakura ?" Tanya Kakashi

"Bisakah sensei melatihku untuk ujian Chunnin nanti ?" Tanya Sakura

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi, kita latihannya besok saja " Jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah " Ucap Sakura. Kemudian, Kakashipun langsung menghilang dari tempat itu

"Teme, Sakura Chan, ayo pulang bareng " Ajak Naruto

"Hn/Baiklah " Balas Sasuke dan Sakura

Skip Time

Saat ini, Tsuki Kage telah selesai melakukan 'pembantaian' yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Sekarang ini, Tsuki Kage dan NaruSasu sedang berbicara dengan Mei

"Mei, kami telah selesai membanu kalian. Jadi, sekarang kami akan pergi " Ucap Naruto

"Apa kalian tidak akan mampir dulu ?" Tanya Mei

"Untuk sekarang, tidak. Tapi mungkin lain kali " Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan apa kalian akan membawa Yagura ?" Mei bertanya perihal Yagura

"Kami akan membawanya karena kalau jasadnya jatuh yang salah akan berbahaya " Jawab Naruto

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Mei bingung

"Kau pernah mendengar Edo Tensei ?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan itu hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Mei

"Edo Tensei adalah jurus untuk membangkitkan orang dengan tumbal orang yang masih hidup untuk menjadi wadah baru bagi jiwa orang yang dibangkitakn " Jelas Weasel. Mei hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengerti ini saatnya kami pergi. Ayo semua " Ucap Naruto. Tdak lama kemudian, Naruto dan yang lainnya menghilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap di tempat itu. Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsuki Kage muncul kembali di sisi laut

"Naruto, sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan ?" Tanya Nagato sambil melepas topengnya. Begitu juga anggota Tsuki Kage lainnya yang juga sedang melepas topeng mereka.(A/N : Jika Tsuki Kage tidak menggunakan topengnya, akan saya sebutkan dengan nama aslinya. Sementara jika menggunakan topengnya, akan saya sebutkan Code Namenya)

"Untuk sekarang, kalian bebas mau kemanapun juga. Tapi, jika kalian aku panggil kalian harus segera muncul. Kalian bisa membunuh Missing Nin dan yang lainya. Dan jika bisa, kalian carilah orang yang kuat untuk menjadi anggota Tsuki Kage. Untuk beberapa saat kedepan, pemimpin kalian adalah Nagato lagi " Jelas Naruto. Anggota Tsuki Kage pun menggangguk. Dan setelah mereka menggenakan topeng mereka, mereka pun menghilang dengan Shunsin dari tempat itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Jadi, sekarang kita kembali ke Konoha ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja, Teme. Ayo kita pergi " Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, mereka berduapun menghilang dari tempat itu

~~~~~~New Chance~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari tes pertama ujian Chunnin dilaksanakan untuk Shinobi level Genin yang ingin naik ke level Chunnin. Ujian Chunnin yang pertama adalah tes tertulis yang dilaksanakan di Akademi Ninja Konoha dengan pengawas Morino Ibiki. Saat ini di kelas tempat tes tertulis, semua Shinobi level Genin sedang menunggu pengawas yang belum datang. Ada yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman setimnya, bermain dengan anjing, tertidur dan yang lainya. Tiba tiba, di depan kelas tersebut ada keplan asap dan setelah kepulan asap tersebut menghilang, terlihatlah orang orang yang akan mengawas tes tertulis kali ini

"Yo, Minna " Ucap seorang pengawas yang ada bekas luka sayatan di kepalanya

"Aku adalah pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap pertama ini. Perkenalkan namaku Morino Ibiki " Lanjut orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Ibiki

"Di ujian Chunnin tahap pertama ini, peraturannya sangat sederhana. Peraturannya yaitu siapa yang ketahuan berbuat curang dalam tes ini, akan langsung didiskualifikasi bersama timnya. Dan barang siapa yang gagal di tes ini tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin, selamanya " Ucap Ibiki dengan seringaian di wajah angkernya

"Dan juga bukan hanya aku yang akan mengawasi kalian di tes ini. Kalian, silahkan masuk " Perintah Ibiki kepada sekelompok Jounin yangada diluar. Kemudian, Jounin Jounin tersebut masuk dan langsung duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Jounin Jounin tersebut berjumlah sekitar 10 orang

"Jadi, adakah diantara kalian yang ingin mengundurkan diri sebelum tes ini dilaksanakan ? Dan bila ada orang yang keluar, anggota timnya juga harus ikut keluar. Kuberi kalian 1 menit untuk mengundurkan diri" Tanya Ibiki masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Kemudian, terdengarlah bunyi kursi yang digeser. Orang orang yang berdiri dari duduknya tadi langsung membungkuk hormat pada Ibiki dan langsung keluar di ikuti dengan anggota timnya sehingga tim yang ada tinggal ¾ dari awal ujian Chunnin

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin keluar lagi, tes nya kita mulai. Waktu mengerjakan tes ini adalah satu jam " Ucap Ibiki dan Ibiki kemudian menyuruh Jounin Jounin yang ada untuk membagikan kertas soal

"Baiklah, Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama, DIMULAI " Ucap Ibiki dengan teriakan di ujung ucapannya

30 menit kemudian

Saat ini, semua peserta Ujian Chunnin sedang mengisi jawaban dari soal yang ada dikertas soal. Berbagai ekpresi dapat kita lihat di muka mereka. Ada yang pucat pasi, ada yang santai dan ada juga yang serius mengisi soal tersebut. Ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke sangatlah santai. Bahkan mereka belum mengisi satu soalpun dari awal walaupun mereka tahu apa isi dari soal itu. Tiba tiba, ada satu kunai yang mengarah ke Naruto. Tetapi, kunai tersebut hanya melintasi kepala Naruto dan menancap di kertas soal orang yang ada dibelakangnya

"Kau bersama timmu, keluar sekarang " Perintah Ibiki. Kemudian, orang tadi dengan timnya pergi dari tempat itu. Didalam tes itu, semuanya mencontek dengan cara masing masing. Neji dan Hinata denga Byakugan klan Hyuuga, Lee dan Tenten melihat jawaban orang lain dengan cermin Tenten yang dipasangkan di langit langit, Ino dengan Shintensinnya, Shino menggunakan serangganya, Gaara dengan mata ketiganya, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengerjakan soal yang bisa dia kerjakan dan setelah mengerjakan soal tersebut walau belum semuanya, Shikamaru malah langsung tidur

Setelah waktu tersisa kira kira 5 menit lagi, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengumpulkan jawaban mereka. Ibiki langsung melihat jawaban Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah melihat kertas jawaban Naruto dan Sasuke, Ibiki pun sweatdroped melihat kertas jawaban Naruto dan Sasuke yang kosong melompong. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian Ibiki langsung tersenyum sambil membatin

'Sepertinya mereka mengerti tujuan tes ini ' Batinnya. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari hampir semua peserta disana.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian karena waktunya sudah habis " Perintah Ibiki. Kemudian, semua peserta ujian Chunnin langusng mengumpulkan kertas soal mereka walaupun masih banyak yang belum terisi

"Baiklah, kalian semua yang ada disini, LULUS " Ucap Ibiki mendapat teriakan kaget dari hampir semua ujia Chunnin tersebut

"T-tapi kenapa ? Anda bahkan belum memeriksa jawaban kami " Tanya Ino

"Kalian, bocah rambut pantat dan rambut kuning, jelaskan apa maksud tes ini " Perintah Ibiki pada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Simple, tes ini dimaksudkan untuk mengetes cara kita mengumpulkan informasi. Karena tidak mungki kita bertanya tentang informasi pada orang yang kita lawan. Bukan begitu, Sensei ?" Jelas Sasuke

"Dan kalian juga menyimpan sekitar 3 tim yang merupakan Jounin untuk menjadi objek pengumpulan informasi oleh kami " Lanjut Naruto

"Yap, kalian benar. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi " Ucap Ibiki.

"Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua akan dilakukan di hutan kematian setengah jam dari sekarang. Jadi, cepatlah datang kesana karena kalau kalian telat kalian akan didiskualifikasi. Jaa nee, Minna " Lanjut Ibiki. Kemudian Ibiki dan semua Jounin di ruangan itupun langsung pergi dengan Shunsin meninggalkan peserta ujian Chunnin di tempat itu

TBC

Author Note :

Yo, maaf saya agak telat. Entah kenapa minggu ini saya menjadi agak malas mengetik cerita ini walaupun sudah ada idenya di kepala saya. Dan juga maaf di Chapter ini tidak ada Fightnya. Saya juga ingin minta saran siapa saja yang akan dimasukan ke Tsuki Kage. Saya sudah punya satu orang yang mungkin akan saya masukkan ke Tsuki Kage, tapi tidak akan saya beritahu siapa itu.

Review :

Q : Dari mana naruto bisa fuinjutsu?

A : Hm, saat time skip 6 tahun di chap chap awal, ada beberapa kejadian. dan salah satunya adalah ini. nanti akan saya buat Flashbacknya

Q : Lanjut../Keren, lanjut thor./Nextt thor san../lanjut/Semakin menarik  
>di tnggu lnjutannya authorLanjut terus thor/Lanjutkan author,,,ditunggu...

A : Ini udah lanjut

Q : Hm, bagaimana jika Rinnengan Nagato di dimensi (bukan Tsuki Kage) ini diambil oleh Naruto sebelum diambil oleh Obito (bukan Tsuki Kage).  
>Dan itu pasti sangat keren. :D<p>

A: Untuk Rinnegan, saya belum memikirkan hal ini. tapi, kemungkinan Naruto mendapat RInnegan dengan tidak mendapatkan Rineggan adalah 25%/75%

Q : LANJUT SENPAIII PAIRX MANA SENPAIII KALAU BISA SKIP TIME AJA KE SHIPUDDEN UDCH BASI CERITA INVASI DLL KALAU BISA LEMON DIKIT HEHEHE

A: Wah, kalau langsung ke Shippuden nanti akan ada beberapa penjelasan yang kelewat dong. untuk pair saya belum tentukan dan untuk lemon, kemungkinan tidak akan ada karena saya tidak bisa membuat adegan lemonnya. lagipula, umur saya juga belum 17 tahun. Walaupun saya sudah tahu tentang 'itu' sih, hehehe

Q : gomen baru review.. ceritanya bgus kok.. ano gk terlalu kecepatan naruto n sasuke ketemu ama akatsuki?

A : Nah, awalnya saya juga tidak memikirkan kalau Akatsuki dari dimensi asli NaruSasu akan muncul. tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi ?

Yosh, itulah balasan review Chapter 8. jangan lupa untuk Review lagi di chap ini ya, Minna

Jaa Nee Minna


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Chunnin Exam Part 2

Chapter Sebelumnya : Perang saudara di Kirigakure sudah berakhir. Naruto, Sasuke dan Tsuki Kage langsung pergi dari Kirigakure. Sementara Tsuki Kage diperintahkan oleh Naruto untuk mencari anggota baru untuk Tsuki Kage, Naruto dan Sasuke pulang ke Konoha untuk melaksanakan ujian Chunnin. Ujian Chunnin tahap pertama dapat dilewati dengan mudah oleh mereka berdua. Merekapun langsung pergi ke Hutan Kematian untuk melanjutkan Ujian Chunnin

Chapter 10 Start

Semua peserta ujian Chunnin sudah berkumpul di gerbang hutan kematian. Di depan mereka sudah ada pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap kedua yang ternyata adalah perempuan

"Baiklah, minna. Saya adalah pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap kedua. Nama saya Anko itarashi " Ucap perempuan bernama Anko itu

"Di ujian Chunnin tahap kedua ini, kalian akan masuk ke dalam hutan di belakangku. Sebelum masuk ke hutan ini kalian akan diberikan satu gulungan, entah itu gulungan langit atau gulungan bumi. Kalian harus mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan tersebut " Jelas Anko

"Kalian juga diperbolehkan untuk membunuh di ujian Chunnin tahap kedua ini " Lanjut Anko dengan seringaian diwajahnya yang membuat hampir semua peserta ujian Chunnin bergidig ngeri

"Silahkan kalian masuk ke tenda yang ada untuk mengambil satu gulungan dan menandatangani perjanjian jika kalian mati desa kalian tidak akan menyerang desa kami " Ucap Anko. Kemudian, semua peserta ujian Chunnin pun langsung mengambil satu gulungan dan menandatangi perjanjian tadi. Setelah mengambil gulungan, mereka pun langsung pergi ke gerbang yang ditunjukan oleh orang yang ada di dalam tenda terebut. Team 7 mendapatkan gulungan langit

"Ujian Chunnin tahap kedua ini kami beri waktu pada kalian kurang lebih 5 hari. Jika kalian sudah mendapatkan kedua gulungan tadi, silahkan kalian pergi ke menara yang ada ditengah hutan kematian ini. Untuk makanan dan yang lainnya, silahkan kalian cari sendiri " Kata Anko

"Baiklah, kalian akan masuk gerbang dengan tenggang waktu 5 menit per team " Ucap Anko

"Buka gerbangnya " Teriak Anko

"Tim yang paling depan silahkan masuk " Lanjutnya

Time Skip

Tim 7 saat ini sudah memasuki hutan kematian. Tiba tiba, mereka di hadang oleh tim dari Otogakure

"Kalian, berhenti " Ucap salah satu dari genin Otogakure. Tim 7 pun berhenti beberapa meter di depan tim Oto tersebut

"Apa mau kalian ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Serahkan gulungan kalian. Dan kalian tidak akan kami bunuh " Ucap genin lainnya

"Heh, dalam mimpimu " Balas langsung melemparkan kunainya kearah tim genin Oto tadi dan membuat Handseal sambil menggumam

"Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " Gumam Naruto. Kemudian, kunai yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Narutopun langsung menjadi ribuan dan mengejutkan tim Oto tadi. Salah satu Genin tim Oto yang selesai dari terkejutnya langsung membuat Handseal

"Doton : Doryuheki " Ucap genin itu dan langsung menghentakan tangannya ke tanah di bawahnya. Kemudian, di depan tim Oto tersebut terbentuklah dinding dari tanah yang bermaksud untuk melindungi tim Oto tersebut dari kunai Naruto tadi. Tapi, tanpa disadari oleh tim Oto tadi, ternyata Naruto mengalirkan chakra anginnya ke kunai tadi. Dan karena kunai tadi dialiri oleh chakra angin, kunai kunai tadipun dapat menembus dinding tanah tersebut dan mengenai tim Oto tadi yang tidak sempat menghindarpun terkena dengan telak oleh kunai tadi

"Yah, kukira mereka bisa menghindari itu " Ucap Narutoagak kecewa melihat kemampuan dari ninja Oto tadi

"Bukannya lebih baik, Hn ? Kita tidak perlu susah susah mencari gulungan lagi " Ucap Sasuke

"Tapikan itu tidak seru, Teme " Ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, di tahap selanjutnya kalian kan akan bertarung dengan yng lainnya " Ucap Sakura melerai Naruto dan Sasuke

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan menagambil gulungan itu dulu " Ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil gulungan team Oto tadi

"Oy Dobe, sebaiknya kau buat tiruan gulungan itu dan jika nanti ada team yang mencegat kita lagi, berikan saja tiruan gulungan " Saran Sasuke

"Baiklah. Dan apakah aku boleh memberi sedikit 'kejutan' untuk mereka yang meminta gulungan kita ?" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang watados

"Kalau ingin mengatakan hal itu jangan menggunakan ekspresi itu, Baka " Ucap Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto

"I-ittai, Kau kejam Sakura-Chan " Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Sakura

"Sudahlah, cepat buat tiruannya sebelum ada tim lain yang kesini. Dan kalau bisa 'kejutannya' jangan yang kecil " Ucap Sasuke yang juga memasang watados. Sementara Sakura yang melihat itu sweatdroped sambil membatin

'Hah, mereka berdua ini sama saja ' Batinnya

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat tiruannya. Kalian berjaga jaga sementara aku membuat tiruan gulungannya " Ucap Naruto

Skip Time

"Oy Teme Sakura-Cahn, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita " Ucap Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak lama mereka berjalan, tiba tiba mereka dihadang lagi oleh Genin dari Amegakure

"Hoy bocah, cepat berikan gulungan kalian " Ucapsalah satu diantara mereka. Kemudian, Naruto pun melemparkan gulungan tiruan yang baru dibuatnya tadi ke tim Genin Ame tadi

"Terimakasih, bocah " Ucap Genin Ame tadi. Kemudain, team Genin tadi langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah kira kira jarak team 7 dengan team Ame tadi sekitar 200 Meter, terdengarlah ledakan yang sangat besar dari arah Genin Ame tadi pergi. Ledakan tersebut bahkan dapat membuat getaran tanah sampai ke tempat pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap tadi. Peserta peserta ujian Chunnin lainnya yang mendengar ledakan itu hanya membatin

'Ledakan apa itu ' Batin Genin lainnya

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita, Teme, Sakura-Chan " Ucap Naruto. Team 7 pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tiba tiba, ada ular raksasa yang menyerang team 7 yang sedang berjalan. Tapi, berkat reflek yang bagus dari Naruto dan Sasuke, ular itu pun langsung mati terkena tebasan dari Naruto dan Sasuke

"U-ular apa itu ? Be-besar sekali " Ucap Sakura yang masih terkejut

"Ular tadi adalah ular Kuchiyose. Kuchiyose memang banyak yang memiliki ukuran luar biasa walaupun juga ada yang ukurannya sama dengan hewan biasa " Jelas Sasuke

"Teme, Sakura-Chan, tempelkan punggung kita untuk berjaga jaga bila musuh menyerang dari arah yang tidak terduga " Pertintah Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura pun menuruti perintah Naruto untuk menempelkan punggung mereka

Plok Plok Plok

Tiba tiba, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari salah satu dahan yang ada disekitar tempat itu. Suara tepuk tangan tadi membuat team 7 menolehkan kepala mereka kearah asal suara tepuk tangan tadi

"Kalian cukup hebat bisa membunuh Kuchiyoseku. Jadi, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bertarung ?" Ternyata orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang menggenakan ikat kepala Kusagakure

"Kenapa tidak ?" Tanya Naruto

"Tapi, tidak baik jika bertarung menggunakan wujud orang lain dan tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu, bukan begitu ?" Lanjut Sasuke

"Jadi, kalian tahu kalau aku tidak menggunakan wujud asliku ? Cukup mengejutkan kalian bisa mengetahuinya " Ucap perempuan tadi

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau aku tidak menggunakan wujud asliku ?" Tanya perempuan tadi yang tentu saja penasaran karena bocah bertingkat Genin ( Menurutnya ) bisa tahu tentang dirinya

"Satu satunya orang yang dikenal bisa menggunakan Kuchiyose ular adalah Orochimaru, salah seorang Sannin selain Jiraiya dan Tsunade " Ucap Sasuke

"Orochimaru pergi dari desa karena melakukan peneletian yang menyebabkan banyak bayi meninggal, setelah pergi dari desa Orochimaru bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Setelah Uchiha Itachi masuk Akatsuki, Orochimaru ingin mengambil alih tubuh Itachi untuk mendapatkan Sharingan. Tapi, itu tidak berhasil karena Itachi berhasil mengalahkanmu. Setelah itu, Orochimaru pun keluar dari Akatsuki dan membuat desa baru dengan nama Otogakure " Lanjut Naruto

"Dan Orochimaru sekarang menginginkan mata Sharingan dari ku karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan mata Sharingan Itachi " Lanjut Sasuke. Sementara perempuan tadi terlihat terkejut mendengarkan hal yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian perempuan tersebut langsung menyeringai

"Aku terkesan kalian mengetahui hal yang seharusnya hanya Anbu yang mengetahui tentang itu. Jadi, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa akukan ?" Tanya perempuan tadi

"Kau adalah orang yang dari tadi kami bicarakan, bukan begitu Orochimaru ?" Jawab Sasuke

"Hahaha, kalian benar. Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertarungannya ?" Tanya perempuan tadi yang sudah berubah menjadi Orochimaru

"Ayo kita mulai " Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Orochimaru dengan pedang yang sudah siap untuk menusuk Orochimaru, sementara Naruto berbicara pada Sakura

"Sakura-Chan, lebih baik sekarang kau sembunyi dulu " Perintah Naruto

"T-tapi, aku ingin membantu kalian berdua " Balas Sakura

"Sekarang ini, musuh kita adalah Orochimaru. Kau yang sekarang bukanlah tandingannya. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk membuatmu merasa kalau kau itu lemah. Tapi, aku dan Teme ingin kau selamat " Ucap Naruto

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi, kalian berjanjilah kalau kalian akan selamat " Ucap Sakura

"Tentu saja Sakura-Chan. Sekarang cepatlah sembunyi " Sakura pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertarung dengan Orochimaru

'Semoga kalian tidak apa apa ' Batin Sakura berdoa untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke saat ini sedang beradu pedang dengan Orochimaru yang menggunakan Kusanagi. Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Orochimaru. Tetapi, serangan Sasuke tadi dapat ditahan Orochimaru dengan Kusanaginya. Melihat serangannya ditahan, Sasukepun berinisiatif untuk mengait kaki Orochimaru. Orocchimaru menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan cara melompat keatas. Sasuke melihat Orochimaru melompat keatas tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membuat Handseal

"Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu " Ucap Sasuke sambil menyemburkan naga api kearah Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang sedang berada diudara tentunya tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan Sasuke. Tapi, ternyata yang diserang Sasuke bukanlah Orochimaru yang asli. Orochimaru yang dari tadi diserangnya adalah Bunshin yang terbuat dari ular, sementara Orochimaru yang asli ada di pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya

"Oy Teme, sekarang giliranku " Seru Naruto yang dari tadi belum turun ke pertarungan

"Hn, Baiklah. Cepat kau hajar ular itu " Ucap Sasuke. Narutopun langsung melompat kepohon tempat Orochimaru ada

"Ayo kita mulai, Orochimaru " Ucap Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto langsung melesat kearah Orochimaru dengan pedangnya. Saat dia sudah dekat dengan Orochimaru, Naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal kearah Orochimaru. Orochimaru langsung menahan Naruto dengan Kusanaginya. Tapi, ternyata Naruto mengalirkan sedikit Chakranya ke pedang Akarinya. Hal itu menyebabkan pedang Kusanagi Orochimaru mengalami kereatakan di mata pedangnya yang tentu saja membuat Orochimaru terkejut

'A-apa ? Kusanagi retak hanya karena menahan serangan pedang itu ?' Batin Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihat Orochimaru terkejut berinisiatif untuk menendang perut Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang masih terkejut tidak bisa menghindari serangan Naruto dan serangan tersebut membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh. Tetapi, Orochimaru dapat mendarat kembali dengan sempurna ditanah. Dan karena tendangan Naruto tadi, Orochimaru mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari sudut mulutnya

'Tendangannya kuat, hampir sama dengan tendangannya Tsunade ' Batin Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihat Orochimaru belum bergerak, langsung membuat 4 Kage Bunshin dan berlari kearah Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto dan bunshinnya berlari kearahnya, langsung membuat Handseal

"Fuuton : Daitoppa " Ucap Orochimaru. Naruto dan bunshinnya dapat menghindari serangan Orochimaru dengan mudah dan kembali berlari kearah Orochimaru. Kemudian, Salah satu bunshin Naruto memukul Orochimaru dari depan, sementara Orochimaru hanya menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan serangan bunshin Naruto. Tetapi, bunshin Naruto tadi menggunakan tenaga yang lebih kuat dari pada saat Naruto asli menedangnya. Pukulan tadi menyebabkan Orochimaru terlempar kebelakang kearah bunshin Naruto lainnya yang sudah siap untuk menendang Orochimaru. Orochimaru kembali terlempar kedepan karena tidak sempat menahan serangan bunshin tadi. Orochimaru dapat mendarat dengan sempurna setelah terlempar tadi. Tapi, dua bunshin yang tadi belum menyerang Orochimaru langsung menendang Orochimaru dari depan dan belakang. Orochimaru yang baru mendarat kembali tidak dapat menghindari serangan bunshin tadi. Orochimaru memuntahkandarah ketika tendangan kedua bunshin tadi mengenai tepat pada dirinya. Setelah itu, kedua bunshin tadi langsung menahan Orochimaru agar tidak dapat bergerak sementara Naruto yang asli sedang membuat Rasengan di kedua tangannya

Orochimaru melihat Naruto membuat Rasengan hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena badannya dipegang dengan sangat kuat oleh kedua bunshin Naruto. Naruto setelah selesai membuat Rasengan langsung melesat kearah Orochimaru dan setelah ada tepat di depan Orochimaru Naruto langsung menghantamkan kedua Rasengannya keperut Orochimaru sambil berseru

"Rasenrengan " Serunya. Bunshin Naruto melihat Rasengannya sudah mengenai telak Orochimaru langsung melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang terkena Rasengan Narutopun langsung terpental dan menabrak beberapa pohon dibelakangnya yang menyebabkan pohon yang ditabraknya roboh. Tubuh Orochimaru berhenti ketika menabraknpohon yang kesepuluh. Sekali lagi, Orochimaru kembali memuntahkan darahnya. Setelah Orochimaru dapat berdiri lagi, ia pun langsung menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan tempat bekas ia disiksa

"Heh, kau lama sekali Dobe " Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut

"UUWWAAHH, kau mengejutkanku Teme " Teriak Naruto terkejut

"Hn, sudahlah. Ayo kita ketempat Sakura " Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi " Balas Naruto. Mereka berduapun pergi ketemapt Sakura yang agak jauh dari mereka. Setelah mereka sampai, Sakura langsung menanyakan banyak hal tentang pertarungan tadi

"Sudahlah, bertanyanya nanti saja. sekarang lebih baik jika kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita " Ucap Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan kearah menara hutan kematian. Dalam perjalanannya, tim 7 berusaha keras agar tidak lagi terlibat pertarungan. Dan akhirnya mereka dapat sampai ke menara hutan kematian pada keesokan harinya

TBC

Author Note :

Yo, saya kembali lagi dengan cerita ini. Apakah ada yang kurang di Chapter ini ? Tolong beritahu saya agar saya menjadi semakin baik untuk menulis cerita ini. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara kali ini.

Jurus :

Rasenrengan adalah variasi dari Rasengan yang membuat rasengan di kedua tangan si pengguna dan tentu saja mempunyai daya hancur yang lebih kuat dari rasengan biasa

Saatnya membalas Review :

Q : Lanjut.. / Lanjut / Lanjut toor / Thanks buat new chapternya, lanjut lagi thor…

A : Ini udah lanjut

Q : Mungkin Menma –bukan dari the movie- bisa masuk, mungkin dia bisa dijadiin medis ato mata'' bagi Tsuki Kage, tu aja ditunggu kelanjutannya senpai

A : Akan saya pikirkan

Q : Semakin menarik thor…

A : Terimakasih

Q : Hm, aku pikir, Orochi akan kaget nanti di hutan kematian. Melihat kekuatan Naruto dan Sasuke

A : Ini sudah terjawab di Chapter ini

Q : Sokka.. sedikit saran.. masukin Sakura.. tapi saat dia udah bisa medis.. karena ninja media sangat diperlukan klo satu anggota Tsuki Kage terluka.. apa lagi Tsuki Kage cuman punya satu anggota..

A : Akan saya pikirkan. Dan apa maksudnya cuman punya satu anggota ? Anggota perempuan atau apa ?

Q : Pair NaruHina pokoknya seusai Canon, dan apa anggota Tsuki Kage akan nambah ?

A : Pair belum saya pikirkan apa cerita ini akan ada pair atau tidak. Tapi, kalau ada saya akan menggunakan pair yang sesuai canon

Q : I hope you choose NaruHina and SasuSaku please

A : Nah, I don't know will I use pair or not. But, if I use pair, I will use NaruHina and SasuSaku

Q : Naruto gk ada doujutsu ya

A : Untuk Doujutsu tunggu saja nanti karena ini masih saya pikirkan

Q : CERITANYA BAGUS LANJUT

A : Terimakasih. Ini sudah lanjut

Q : Lanjut senpai. Dan sebenarnya kuatan mana sih Sasuke atau Naruto ?

A : Ini silahkan anda tebak saja. #Hehehe

Q : Lnjut Author-San, kilat ya..

A : Wah, untuk update kilat saya tidak dapat menjamin. Tapi, akan saya usahakan

Q : Keren nih ficnya, btw nama2 topeng Tsuki Kagenya mirip sama di cerita Halfgod : Rise Of Kumagawa Klan ? Apa ada inspirasi dari fic itu ?

A : Hahaha, ada yang tahu yah ? ya, nama topengnya memang meniru dari fic itu. Tapi, untuk inspirasi tidak berasal dari fic itu

Yosh, inilah balasan review chapter 9. Ketemu lagi di chapter depan, dan janga lupa untuk mereview. Mau itu saran, flame, atau yang lainnya akan saya hargai. Dan jika ingin Flame tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Dan satu lagi, selamat tahun baru tahun 2015

JAA NEE MINNA SAN


End file.
